To Save a Hobbit
by randomplotbunny
Summary: Bilbo is ill and so decides to accompany the Dwarves on their adventure instead of wasting away in the Shire. But is there hope for our dear Hobbit at the end of his journey? Eventual Smaugbo, with a light dash of Bagginshield thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Hobbit, except my copies of the book and movie of course.**

It started with a sudden lack of appetite and his having to cut back to six meals- and then to five- a day instead of the proper seven, but he passed it off as an oncoming cold and thought nothing more of it.

Next was the tiredness, the weakness, and how he had to take frequent breaks when doing his daily chores now when he had never had to take them before.

He realized something was truly wrong when he found tiny drops of blood on his handkerchief after a coughing fit, so he decided to finally visit the healers.

After describing all his symptoms- lack of appetite, weakness, the blood- and letting them perform their multitudes of tests, he had his answer: it was the wasting sickness. He had a year to live, possibly two, but no more.

News spreads fast in the Shire and pitying looks were soon following 'the poor dear' wherever he went, but he held his head high.

He was a Baggins! And he would comport himself as such until the end!

He spoke with the healers time-and-again- There had to be something that could be done!- he even asked if the Elves could help if he were to go to them, but the answer was always the same: their was nothing anyone, not even the wonderous healers of the Elves, could do.

Eventually he accepted his fate, got his affairs in order and gave up. He even stopped dreaming about the miracle cures of the Elves.

A few months passed by and he got his symptoms under control by adding a variety of herbs to his tea and taking frequent breaks.

He still became tired for no reason and he was down to a disgraceful four meals a day- and had to force himself to eat everything he fixed himself at that- but he could do his chores and get up in the mornings without feeling so exhausted.

Plus he now rarely coughed up blood unless he overexerted himself.

He had taken to sitting outside for a quiet smoke in the mornings before his neighbors arose to give him pitying stares, and that was when he was approached with a most unexpected proposal.

"Good morning." He ventured to say to the large figure in grey towering over him.

"What do you mean?" What? Was this man actually questioning the phrase 'good morning'? He couldn't possibly be, could he? Bilbo quietly thought tp himself.

"Do you wish me a good morning, or do you mean that this is a good morning whether I want it or not?" He was! This strange man, who had disrupted his peaceful morning smoke, was questioning a simple greeting! Incredible.

"Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning?" Well he certainly hadn't meant that one. He hadn't felt good since his diagnosis.

"Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?" Oh! He was finally done. But how to respond to such a ridiculous string of questions?

"All of them at once, I suppose." He finally answered.

"Hmm." Why was he looking at him that way, Bilbo wondered. It was very rude to stare at someone as if they were on display.

"May I help you?" He knew it wasn't the smartest of questions to ask, but he needed a way to stop that disconcerting stare.

"That remains to seen." Okay, that wasn't very helpful. Oh, he wasn't finished yet.

"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." The Hobbit was stunned. Why would anyone want HIM to go on an adventure?

About to tell this mystery man that he wasn't interested he caught sight of Lobelia watching him before she flounced off.

She had made it a point to come by everyday to see if he was dead yet. Not that she would say it that way, but he knew that that was the reason for her frequent visits.

He only wished he could see the look on her face when his will was read and she found out that she was completely cut off. He was sure she would throw a fit to rival all others.

Looking back up to the figure he swallowed the words he had been about to say.

Did he really want to waste away in the Shire? Being pitied and suffering with people breathing down his neck, just waiting for him to die- Lobelia wasn't the only one, she was just the most forward about it.

Or did he want to spend what little time he had left on an adventure that his mother would be proud of him for going on?

Decision made. Bilbo smiled up at the figure.

"An adventure? I'd love to go on an adventure. When do we start?"

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

His smial had been taken over by Dwarves!

He had to admit that when he had agreed to host the company overnight after agreeing to go on on the proposed adventure- Gandalf, who had finally introduced himself, had seemed surprised when he had accepted so readily- that he hadn't thought he would be travelling with Dwarves.

But, it would definitely be an adventure, he had to admit; traveling with Dwarves was something even his mother had never done. Though he still didn't know what all this was about.

He had cleared out his pantries to make a feast for his traveling companions- since they were all leaving the next day he didn't want the food to rot before someone got around to clearing it all out- and had written letters to explain his disappearance.

He had directed everyone to just assume he was dead and to divvy up his possessions accordingly. If they did it soon after he left he might even be able to hear Lobelia's screech of anger echoing through the valley.

As his smial had filled with the lively group he had had only one off moment when he had come face to ax with the Dwarf Bifur.

The poor man had seemed to be friendly enough, but Bilbo couldn't stop staring at the embedded ax blade. How had he even survived?

It wasn't until Thorin Oakenshield, the Leader of the Dwarven group, had arrived that the Hobbit had finally gotten a clue as to where they would all be going; though Bilbo had almost reconsidered going after he had been insulted on his own door step- no Baggins worthy of the name would ever stoop so low as to be a grocer!

As he brought a candle over at Gandalf's request he saw a map of what had to be their destination.

"'The Lonely Mountain'" He read. Gloin, who was sitting next to his nearly deaf brother, spoke up.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Spurred on by his brother, Oin spoke up to verify this.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. 'When birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end.'"

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked, wanting clarification. Bofur seemed all too happy to explain.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." The way the Dwarf had been describing Smaug it was as if he was trying to make him faint!

Not that he would, of course. Once you've accepted your own death not much gets to you anymore.

After Ori's outburst and resulting table wide argument, Gandalf handed Thorin a key and made a few comments about invisible Dwarf doors. And that was when Bilbo finally found out what his place would be in this company- they needed a burglar.

A few disparaging remarks made about him from the eldest Ri brother- Dori his name was, thought the Hobbit- and a rather impressive speech lauding his natural skills from Gandalf later, he was handed a contract.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin told him as he passed the contract up the table.

"Funeral arrangements?" He questioned, he was glad of that as he knew he wouldn't be returning to the Shire.

As Thorin and Gandalf spoke in whispers they thought he couldn't hear he began to read off key points of the contract.

"'Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any.' Hmm. Seems fair." Especially since he would never live to spend any of it.

"'Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence there of, including, but not limited to lacerations, eviscerations, incineration'?" As more and more of the contract unfolded he turned to the table with a questioning look.

Who goes into such detail on a contract like this anyway?

Mistaking his confusion, Bofur once more tries to overwhelm him with visuals.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." He must have paled slightly at the bluntness of what he had just been told because Balin asks him a moment later:

"You all right, laddie?"

"Huh? Yeah." Bilbo can feel himself warming to the old Dwarf for the concern he is showing someone he hardly knows, but then Bofur is talking again.

"Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then: Poof. You're nothing more then a pile of ash." The disturbing images stop and Bilbo looks at the behatted Dwarf.

"And that's it? A moment of pain and I'm dead?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't that bad enough?" Bofur asks, confused at the calm question.

Giving a snort Bilbo signs the contract.

"There are far worse things than death, Master Bofur. I only hope you never have to know them." Like pitying looks from all your friends and family or people watching you, counting the days until you die.

Handing the signed contract back to Balin he doesn't miss the way money changes hands. They had been betting if he would faint or not, and it looked like Bifur, Balin and Ori were the only ones to bet that he wouldn't. Even Gandalf had bet that he would.

Well, he knew who he would try to befriend while on the road at least.

"I've made up the guest rooms, though I'm afraid some of you will have to triple up as there are only six of them. As for myself, I'm heading to bed. I've never traveled much and so I want to be well rested for our early start." Giving the company a final nod he retired to his room to finish packing his clothes and medicinal herbs.

Stuffing a few handkerchiefs in his pack as well, he was all set. Now all he had to worry about- besides the dangers of the road and the dragon he would face at the end of it- was keeping his illness a secret.

If they knew that their burglar was dying they may try to find a new one and leave him behind, and now that he had made the decision to leave he really didn't want to stay.

So he would keep quiet about his condition and just hope that they reached the mountain before his body gave out on him.

)

_AN: Don't panic! My story will have a happy ending, I promise! Getting there may take some time, but by the end everything with be fine._

_I'm not the kind of author that can write sad stories- hell, I can barely stand to read them without bursting into tears half the time- so you have nothing to fear on that score._

_And yes this will, eventually, be a Smaugbo story- it being my favorite pairing in this fandom- with maybe some Bagginshield thrown in along the way._

_That said, I hope you've enjoyed this so far. And I hope to see you again when I put out the next chapter- it's going to have trolls!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So not mine.**

Even though he wanted to keep his illness a secret Bilbo knew that the Dwarves would figure it out eventually- he wouldn't be able to blame the harsh travel conditions forever for his tiredness and weakness in the evenings- he just didn't expect them to start figuring it out so soon though.

They had been on the road out of the Shire for only a few days before he was approached about it, and all things considered it could have been worse- it could have been Thorin.

"So how bad is it, little one?" Oin asked as he sat next to the Hobbit near his bedroll as everyone readied themselves for bed.

Giving the healer a sharp look he was about to deny that anything was wrong, but was cut off before he could voice the lie.

"I've seen the herbs you slip into your water flask and sprinkle on your food, I know what they do. I am a healer lad, I know my herbs. So I ask again: How bad is it?" It was only the kindly look he gave the small man that made Bilbo admit to what was wrong.

"It's the wasting sickness." He spoke directly into the large ear-trumpet so that no-one would be able to overhear, not that anyone was paying them any mind of course.

Understanding and sympathy bloomed onto the old Dwarf's face.

"How long have you know?" He asked, his concern apparent.

"A few months." Bilbo answered with a shrug, he really hated having this conversation, even if Oin was a healer and would know what he was going through without question.

"And you still came on this quest with us. Why? You should be snug at home-"

"And waiting to die? Thank you, but no. I would rather do something with the short time I have left, not wait around while my friends, relatives and neighbors count down the days until they can cart my corpse away and divvy up my home." Wiping moisture from the corner of an eye- he would not cry, he was done with crying- he looked into the healers kind eyes.

"Do you understand?" Sniffling, he swallowed the last of the tears before they could fall.

"Aye lad, I see your point. But why have you not told anyone?" The near deaf Dwarf seemed genuinely puzzled.

"And have you all leave me behind? I am already treated as a liability to the company, I don't want to be left behind as useless." Looking down at his hands for a moment he wondered if he should say the next part. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"I wanted to come with you, and I came along in the full knowledge that I will not survive to ever come this way again. Whether I die by Dragon flame, or my body gives out before we reach the mountain, I want to die knowing that I did something- anything- worthwhile." Looking into kind eyes that held no trace of pity Bilbo asked his own question.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Oin was a bit shocked by the sudden question, but quickly saw the need for silence on the matter; at least for the present time.

The lad was not yet an accepted member of the company, if everyone found out before he was- especially if Thorin found out- they would send the halfling back to his hole to waste away alone. The Healer in him wouldn't allow that to happen to the small, fragile looking man- he had seen it happen already to too many others, and it hadn't been right then either.

"No lad, I'll keep your secret. It is what we Healers are good for, if nothing else. But be warned: I now consider you my patient. So you are to come to me at the first change you feel, good or bad." Looking away from the smaller man with a sad smile at old memories he continued.

"I have had some experience with the wasting sickness before- after the loss of the mountain many came down with it- I can help when your symptoms get worse, and I can help you replenish your stock of healing herbs when they begin to run low." Turning back to his newest patient Oin forced a smile.

"What do you say, laddie? Care to be treated by an old Dwarf?" Forcing a smile to his own lips, Bilbo nodded his agreement.

"In that case I won't keep you from your rest any longer. Sleep, little one, you need it more than most right now." With that he stood and left.

Bilbo watched him go and crawled under his blanket feeling a little better than he had in the last several days- months, if he was being honest. Oin was kind and hadn't begrudged or pitied Bilbo for his illness- unlike the healers and people of the Shire.

If the other Dwarves acted the same when they found out- though he doubted they would- then maybe this journey wouldn't be too bad after all.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

They had been travelling for weeks now and Bilbo was surprised that only five of the Dwarves knew how sick he was.

Oin had been first, and had stood true to his word and told no-one. He had even found Bilbo a new herb blend that worked wonders at fighting his tiredness, and tasted better than the last.

Bifur had been next, they had been out gathering firewood when Bilbo began to cough.

By the time he had caught his breath the toy maker was near in a blind panic over the blood on the Hobbit's hankie. It took some time to calm the man and explain, but eventually he got through to him.

Surprisingly- or not so surprisingly, depending on your point of view- Bifur had been happy to keep Bilbo's secret. He had pointed to the ax in his head, and made several rude signs that the Hobbit was glad he didn't fully understand, and then had nodded his agreement to keeping the secret.

If anyone noticed how protective he suddenly became of the smallest member of the group no-one mentioned it.

Balin was the third to figure it out. He had simply sat next to the small man and chatted until Bilbo realized that he had been verbally tricked into telling the Dwarf what was wrong with him. His only reaction to the news however was to pat Bilbo on the back and say:

"I've been a diplomat all my years, and I've helped raise those two rambunctious Princes, I know when someone is keeping secrets, and I also know how to get them to reveal them without realizing it. But I also know when a secret needs to be kept. Just promise me you will come talk to me if you ever need to." At the Hobbit's stunned nod the King's Adviser stood and walked away.

Ori had approached Bilbo soon after Balin had left and apologized for unintentionally eavesdropping, and had asked if it was true. When Bilbo had resignedly admitted that it was true he wound up with a chest full of sobbing Dwarf.

Thankfully no-one noticed, and Bilbo was able to calm the young scribe and answer some of his questions concerning his illness. Bifur had been a great help in calming Ori too, and Bilbo finally distracted the youngest Ri brother by asking for lessons on how to speak Khuzdul so that he could openly converse with his friend.

Nori was the last to learn of his sickness, but that was because he knew his little brother was keeping a secret and had decided to figure out what it was.

He had been surprisingly accepting of it all- he had only wanted to know what he hadn't been told, he didn't actually care what that was.

Though he was nicer to the small man in his own way. He would make an annoyance of himself anytime either Dwalin or Thorin seemed about to yell at Bilbo, and therefore took the scolding himself.

When Bilbo realized what he was doing and tried to thank him he only brushed it aside by saying that he was used to getting into trouble.

And now they were all setting up camp in the burnt-out remains of a farm-house with an AWOL Wizard.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo murmured to himself, and was then startled by Bofur's quick response.

"Who?" Turning to the behatted Dwarf he answered.

"Gandalf." Had they forgotten he tall Man already?

"He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor, take these to the lads." As he juggled the bowls suddenly thrust into his arms, Bilbo wandered off to find the Durin boys.

And somehow wound up watching three troll about to eat their ponies. He couldn't even remember the signal he was supposed to give if something went wrong!

It was something confusing and about owls, he knew that much for sure.

As he listened to the conversation of the trolls a sudden wave of weariness settled over him and he knew he wouldn't be able to rescue the ponies the way he'd been told to.

But as the bickering continued on about how the cook was underappreciated he formed a different plan, something he _could_ pull off- hopefully.

Just after one of the large, ugly creatures made a disgusting comment on how he wanted some flesh, Bilbo stepped out directly in front of them.

"Hello. I couldn't help over hearing your conversation and I was wondering if you'd like to eat me." Hoping these trolls were as stupid as the stories said, Bilbo waited.

"What?!" Said the one doing the cooking.

"What is it?" Said the one with the sniffles, he also seemed to be the stupidest one of the bunch.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? I'm a carrier! No. You didn't hear that. I'm an Elf. Just a plain and simple Elf. So... are you going to eat me now?" Bilbo was pleased to note that the 'smart' one stirring the pot seemed to think itself clever, and was eyeing the small Hobbit smugly.

"Now hold on. You said carrier. Carrier of what?" Bilbo was about to answer when the dumb one spoke up.

"Does it matter? It wants to be eaten! Let's eat it!" Standing up as if to move to grab the small morsel, the 'smart' one pushed him back down.

"Sit down. I ain't convinced. Why would anyone ask to be eaten when they normally try to run away? Besides, he also said he was a elf, and he don't look like no elf." Turning back to Bilbo, the 'smart' one leered.

"I caught you out Mr. Not-Elf. What are you really?" Giving a large sigh for show, the Hobbit looked at them resignedly.

"I am an Elf, but I've been infected. It's why I'm so short with such deformed ears and feet. I was hopping you three would eat me and put me out of my misery, but you were too smart for that. How did you know that I would infect you if you got close to me?" As he watched a triumphant look spread over the face of the 'smart' one, and identical looks of horror appear on the faces of the other two, Bilbo had to suppress a smile.

"We didn't until you told us. Not very smart of you, eh?" Sitting down where he was on the opposite side of the fire Bilbo gave a small chuckle.

"I guess not, but that's just another thing the infection took from me. We got it from our horses and ponies you see, by the time we knew what was happening it was too late." Craning his head as if he had only just noticed the pen full of animals behind the towering hulks, Bilbo started the next bit as they now believed he was infectious.

"Say, are those my ponies? I hope none of you actually touched them to bring them here. That would be worse than if you were to eat me." As two sets of eyes turned on the third troll that had been silent until now an argument started.

"I ain't infected." The silent one started.

"But the carrier-elf said the ponies were, and you touched the ponies!" The dumb one stuttered as he backed away from the other.

As the ponies neighed behind him he gave a shout and jumped away from the pen as if he had been burned, he was already panicking.

"I ain't infected!" The silent one said again, now starting to become aggravated at the accusation.

Bilbo decided to chime in at this point.

"You see the way he scratches his arm?" As all eyes turned to the limb that was indeed being scratched, the silent one quickly dropped his hand and asked:

"What of it?" Making a tsking noise through his teeth, Bilbo shook his head.

"Itchiness is the first sign of infection. Next will come a powerful hunger." As if on que the silent one's stomach gave a loud grumble.

"He's infected!" Screeched the dumb one.

"I. Ain't. Infected!" Yelled the silent one, suddenly lunging at the dumb one with his knife.

Bilbo had to scramble back as the fight- that had quickly escalated to involved all three trolls- made its way over to his side of the fire.

The first one down was the 'smart' one, he had taken a slash to the gut and had flopped face first into his own cooking fire. His screaming and flailing as he died was highly upsetting to the gentle Hobbit- not to mention the sickening stench of the Troll's burning flesh.

Not taking any notice of their fallen comrade, the last two continued to fight and scream at each other for quite some time.

"I ain't infected!"

"Don't infect me!"

The dumb one was the final victor after his longer blade nearly severed the silent one's head clean off.

"He didn't infect me. I'm not infected. He didn't infect me. I'm not infected." He kept repeating to himself, over and over.

"He might have, you know." Staying still as the terrified troll turned on him with a mad look, Bilbo gave him a mock contemplative look.

"Hmm. Maybe he didn't at that. But there is only one way to be absolutely sure..."

"How?! What is it?! Tell me!" Pointing to an over hang of rock, and hoping that the troll was too panicked to notice the light of dawn creeping across the sky, Bilbo explained.

"Run in that direction, away from the infected parts of the forest, until you reach a clear stream of cold mountain water. You must bathe for at least three hours without leaving the water. That is the only way to be sure that you won't get infected." Nodding, the troll ran off and began to climb the outcrop.

At the same time that he reached the top the sun inched over the horizon and turned him to stone.

Surveying the carnage of the camp, and giving a jaw cracking yawn, Bilbo turned to head back to camp and see if maybe the Dwarves would let him sleep for a few hours since he hadn't gotten to that night.

As he stepped towards the forest the company stepped out of it.

Everyone had varying expressions of awe on their faces- including Thorin, who Bilbo had begun to think had no other expression but 'brooding'- and Kili summed up their feeling nicely.

"Mister Baggins? Did you just talk three mountain trolls into killing themselves?" Nodding at the youngest member of the group, Bilbo was about to say that it was a spur of the moment thing when a noise came from behind him.

Turning around he spotted Gandalf making his way into the clearing.

"Just what in blazes happened here?" He asked, and every Dwarf lifted a hand to point at the Hobbit.

"I just thought to frighten them into letting the ponies go and not eating anyone, I didn't know they would frighten so easily or become violent about it." Bilbo defended after another wide yawn. He really needed to lay down before he fell down.

"Fili, Kili. Escort Master Baggins back to camp and see that he gets some rest." Thorin directed, and soon Bilbo had a royal escort back to his bedroll.

As the company parted to let them pass the Hobbit could just hear Thorin and Gandalf talking about a troll cave.

He was asleep the moment he lay down, hard ground or not. He didn't even awaken when someone picked him up when they moved the camp to the mouth of the troll cave. He did wake up when the wargs sounded, though.

Sitting bolt upright he looked around disorientedly.

"Wolves? Are there wolves here?" He didn't get an answer, but the large beast that attacked a moment later was all the answer he really needed anyway.

Finding a sword just his size next to him, he grasped the handle without a second thought and stood to face the enemy- whoever that was. Before he could ask, a strange man on a rabbit driven sleigh came bursting into camp, and they were running for their lives across mostly open country.

As they slid down a hole in the rocks Bilbo wondered, for the first time, if he had made the right decision to come along on this quest; but then he saw the Elven city and decided that: yes, yes he had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing here that I own.**

Rivendell was beautiful, Bilbo thought as he wandered around aimlessly just taking in the sights.

He didn't see many Elves, and those he did spot were at a distance, but the building were absolutely gorgeous. Ancient constructs, intricately carved eaves, sweeping arches soaring high above his head; it almost made everything worth it to see this amazing city.

Finding a quiet balcony to rest- he hadn't walked long, but he was still tired from the events of the day before- the small man looked out over the slopping roof tops and gave a sigh.

This morning had been embarrassing, and now two more Dwarves knew of his condition- and they were two that he wasn't too sure could keep his secret...

"Mister Baggins, time to wake up." Kili said while shaking a shoulder lightly.

"Mister Baggins? You've been asleep all morning, it's afternoon now. Time to get up." Fili chimed in from behind his brother.

"Bilbo? Come on now, wake up." Giving a particularly vigorous shake they finally got a response, if only a small one.

Batting away the shaking hand, Bilbo turned onto his side.

"Tired. Need sleep." He muttered and began to drift off once more, he didn't notice the whispered conversation held above him.

"Fi, get Oin."

"Why?"

"Now, Fi!"

Warm arms holding him up, and a warm tea being poured in his mouth, finally brought him around.

"What..." He asked after he had cleared his mouth of the strong herbal mix, he leaned heavily on Oin as the cup was once more brought to his lips.

"Drink laddie, you didn't take your medicine yesterday, drink." As he downed the rest of the cup his mind started to clear.

The trolls, the orcs, Rivendell, meeting Elves, that disastrous dinner Thorin had insisted everyone had to attend no matter how tired they were and then that confrontation about the map he had somehow been dragged to; it had all conspired to make him forget about his medicine.

"Sorry..." He murmured, as he finally started to wake up. That was when he noticed that they weren't alone.

A very worried looking pair of Princes was staring at him, Kili was- of course- the first to speak.

"Mister Baggins, are you all right?"

"Master Oin refused to tell us why you wouldn't wake." Fili added when Bilbo hesitated.

Giving a sigh- he could see why these two got away with so much, when they used those big sad eyes no-one could say no- the Hobbit looked up at Oin and gave a nod, he was just too tired to explain for himself.

As the old Dwarf told the two young ones about their burglar's illness he also brought a mug full of broth to the small man's lips, and made sure he knew that he would be forced to drink if he refused.

"You barely ate at dinner last night laddie, don't think I didna notice." Taking the mug, and downing the contents even though he didn't feel inclined to- with every hardship of the journey he had lost a bit more of his appetite and was now hard pressed to eat his far share at meal times with the company- Bilbo sat up on his own and waited for the reaction that was likely to come from the two boys.

Once Oin finished his explanation the two Dwarrows turned to their Hobbit with wide eyes.

"And you knew this before you came with us?" Fili asked, for once Kili seemed lost for words.

"Yes, coming with you was the best option I had." And before he could explain further Thorin came striding through the room the company had taken as a sleeping chamber.

"Boys, leave the Halfling alone. He's obviously still shaken from yesterday." Waving for them to follow along he left through the opposite door, all the while mumbling about green-grocers and weak-links.

Giving sympathetic looks to their small friend, the boys scurried after their uncle.

"Master Oin? Do you think..." He trailed off.

How was he supposed to ask if the boys were trustworthy in this without giving offence?

"I'm sure they will keep silent, lad. At least until they can talk it over between themselves." Smiling in reassurance, the old healer stood up.

"You should try for a little excercise today, just to keep yourself limber. Maybe a short walk around one of the parks they have around here?"

"And what will you be doing today?" Bilbo asked, his curious nature coming back to him as the broth he had been made to drink finally brought some color back to his cheeks.

"I'll be in the library, it's where I was when Fili came to get me. They have a large medical section..." Giving the small man's shoulder a quick pat Oin left to continue his researches.

The sound of light footfalls behind him brought the Hobbit back to the here and now. Turning to see who had joined him on the balcony, Bilbo was startled when he looked up and saw the Elf Lord, Lord Elrond.

"Not with your companions?" The elegant Lord of Rivendell asked.

"Uh, no, I shan't be missed." At least not until Ori and Bifur realize I'm out of their sight, he privately amended.

Those two had become his ever-present shadows while on the road. And though the small man would admit that it felt nice to be so well looked after, he also liked to spend some time alone.

Realizing he had been silent for far too long Bilbo looked up and finally saw the concern shining out of the Elf's soft eyes. He gasped as he realized that the Lord Elf knew.

"I'm a Healer by nature, Master Hobbit, I knew something was wrong last night when you were not eating as your kind is normally ravenous after a hard journey. And then seeing the volumes that your company Healer took out of the library..." He trailed off and turned to look out over his city.

Finding his voice Bilbo had to ask, no matter how resigned he had become to his fate.

"Could Elvin medicine-" He began, but was cut off by a gentle hand resting on his shoulder and sad eyes boring into his own.

"There is no cure, Master Hobbit, I am sorry to say. Perhaps once, in a by-gone age; but no longer. I truly am sorry." Turning back to the view, Bilbo tried to hide his disappointment.

"I've given Healer Oin an herbal mix that should help increase your appetite, he has already done amazingly well at controlling your other symptoms." Giving the small shoulder under his hand a light squeeze, the Elf Lord made to leave.

"You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish. And I promise to respect your wish for silence on the matter unless you tell me otherwise."

"Thank you." He was all he could manage to say.

He appreciated Lord Elrond's promise of silence, as well as his offer, but he knew he could never leave his Dwarves; he had grown too attached to them to abandon them now.

He stayed on the balcony for a short time after he was left alone before making his way back to the terrace the company had been given for their stay.

As Bilbo had predicted he would, Ori pounced on him as soon as he was spotted; but then he knit wearing Dwarf was dragging him to sit next to Oin who was holding out a new herbal mix.

"Here lad, drink up. Direct from the head Elf himself, it should finally give you an appetite." Taking the cup, and sipping at the bitter contents, he looked around to see who was all there.

Ori and Oin were near him by the fire, Nori looked to be sleeping on a ledge- but one could never truly tell with that one- and Bifur and Balin were talking and gesturing to Fili and Kili in the corner. There wasn't anyone who didn't already know in sight.

As he felt the Elvin herbs taking effect Bilbo began looking around for something to eat, spotting the half-hearted salad that the company had been given the Hobbit wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Is there a kitchen around here?" He asked no-one in particular as he picked at the limp leaves in the bowl, much to Oin's delight.

He was overjoyed to see the lad showing an interest in food instead of simply forcing himself to eat what he was given.

"Yeah, but they don't have any meat." Supplied Nori, who still looked deeply asleep even though he had just spoken clearly.

Picking his mug up the small man stood.

"If you can show me the way I'm sure I can come up with something better than this." He said as he waved at the poor, neglected greenery.

Nori hopped down from his perch and led the way down, quickly followed by the Hobbit; everyone else was hot on their heels.

They all remembered the amazing food they had been served in the small man's home and not a one was about to pass up the chance to try it again, even if it would be vegetarian.

A few hours later the rest of the company came trickling back to the terrace one by one, and they all gave the same reaction: drop jawed shock.

After he had taken stock of the pantry Bilbo had gone wild, and his little group of tag-a-longs had been put to work carting his hard work back to their camp-site.

As each Dwarf showed up he was settled into a seat, given a mug of something thick and spicy that Bilbo had whipped up to take the place of ale, a round loaf of bread with a thick crust that they were surprised to find held a thick and creamy soup inside and left to sort out what else they wanted to eat; they had quite a selection to choose from.

Bilbo had made a feast that the Dwarves could not deny was delicious, even in the absence of meat, and the envious looks several Elves were giving them as they 'casually' walked by was enough to bolster everyone's spirits; even Thorin was looking pleased and sated.

"I thought you didn't like green foods." Dori teased his youngest brother as Ori scooped more of the creamed spinach onto his plate.

"I don't, but the way Bilbo cooked it makes it good." The young scribe said simply as he also cut himself more of the eggplant lasagna.

"It really is amazing!" Kili pipped up as he shoveled more root vegetable humus into his mouth.

"And it was incredible to watch him take all those fruits and vegetables and turn them into edible foods." Fili chipped in as he took the last roasted stuffed pepper for himself.

"I've told you boys already: it was already edible, I simply made it tastier." Bilbo said as he walked back in the room with Bifur at his side, both holding covered platters that every Dwarf eyed speculatively.

Bilbo had been eating while he cooked, to 'test' the seasoning as every good chef knows how to do, and was quite full; but their was always room for dessert.

As several members of the company advanced on the two holding platters Bilbo gave them a look and quickly stepped around them to make room for they large trays among the two dozen or so others already laid out, each with a different vegetarian dish.

"These are only for after everyone has finished eating." He calmly stated, and with Bifur backing him up- Bofur and Bombur couldn't even persuade their cousin to give them a peek- no-one disputed his word, and they quickly set about finishing the food as quickly as they could.

Once all the plates and platters were cleared Bilbo finally lifted the lids and began to pass out the desserts.

He had made peach cobbler, freshly churned vanilla ice cream- Bifur had been invaluable in that arduous process- and sugar cookies. No matter how full, every Dwarf greedily grabbed for their share.

As the small man sat quietly and ate his own serving he watched everyone happily devouring the product of his labors and sighed in contentment.

If only the rest of the journey could be this easy, he thought. But he held no illusion that it would be.

Seven members of the company now knew of his illness- he had managed to talk to Fili and Kili and get them to agree to remain silent, though he suspected that the others had spoken to them first- but he held no hope that everyone would be as supportive and kind once they found out.

He particularly was not looking forward to Dwalin and Thorin's reactions- the two warriors had made their position clear in terms of bringing him along- and, though he had been reassured by his friends that their relatives would understand and support him- to the point of being smothering, in Dori's case Nori had said- he still wasn't sure having everyone know he was dieing would be a good idea.

Letting that thought go for now- they would all find out eventually, he would just deal with it when it happened- he relaxed in the friendly company and let the praising of his food lull him until he fell asleep pressed between the two Princes.

)

_AN: Thank you all for you support, I've never had a response like this to one of my stories before, it's just amazing!_

_And I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I had to rewrite it several times trying to get it right. _

_Please let me know what you think._

_Next chapter will have Goblins!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: And I'm alive! Please blame real life/writers block for the delay on updating. I have the whole story mapped out until the end but fleshing it out and finding time to type it up and post has been harder than I thought. But hopefully I'll be getting these out quicker now!(fingers crossed)_

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.**

The Dwarves snuck out of Rivendell with relative ease, trekking up a high pass as they once more turned their attention back to their quest.

"Be on your guard. We're about to step over the Edge of the Wild." Thorin commanded as he let the others pass while he counted heads, he would hate to leave one of his men behind on accident.

"Balin, you know these paths. Lead on."

"Aye." The old Dwarf replied as he worked his way to the front of the ranks.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." He called to the halted halfling.

Bilbo had paused for a moment to catch his breath and take one last look at the beautiful Elvish city in the valley below.

As he fell in step between Oin and Bifur he wore a small smile: he had gotten to visit Elves before the end.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Gandalf stayed behind after the meeting gone wrong for a private audience with the Elvin Queen, and his friend, Lady Galadriel.

"You will follow them?" The Lady asked as they stood on the balcony, gazing out at the horizon.

"Yes." He replied simply as she would already know his reasoning direct from his mind.

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand." She let him see some of the worry she felt with that statement.

"The riddle of the Morgul Blade must be answered." She mused, mostly to herself.

"Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself. Not yet. But everyday it grows in strength. You must be careful." She cautioned in dismissal.

"Mithrandir?" The Lady called as her curiosity finally got the best of her, and Gandalf turned to her once more.

"Why the ill halfling?" The Lady inquired, and noted the shock on the Istari's face at her words.

"You did not know." She observed as her friend recollected his thoughts.

"No, I did not. Do you know how bad it is? Will he be alright?" His hope fled as he saw the sorrow reflected in her eyes.

"He is dying, Mithandir, there is no medicine in this Age that can save him." Gandalf's head snapped up at her words.

"What do you mean: in this Age?"

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

The company was in fairly high spirits before the rain began, even Bilbo had been somewhat enjoying the long days of walking through the beautiful country sides.

They were a couple of weeks out of Rivendell, and quickly coming into the mountains, and only one Dwarf had come to know his secret since they had left the Last of the Homely Homes: Dwalin.

Surprisingly the large warrior had been understanding and, much to the Hobbit's astonishment, had agreed to keep silent on the matter.

Bilbo had finally talked Fili into giving him lessons on how to use his sword- or bread knife as the Dwarves liked to call it- and all his friends(those Dwarves who were in the know) were watching when the powerful warrior stomped his way into the clearing and replaced Fili as instructor.

"You're trying to teach him to fight like a Dwarf- which would be fine if he was one- but he needs to learn to fight using his own strengths." And with that he started the lesson.

Dwalin was a patient teacher the small man quickly found out, he first assessed Bilbo's natural skills and then devised him a simple routine to practice. It would let him use his opponents size against him, as well as utilize his own natural speed to avoid blows aimed at him.

As the small man tried out his new technique on Bifur, with surprisingly good results, no-one noticed Dwalin pick up a water-skin and take a drink until he spit out his mouthful with a curse.

"That tastes like one of Oin's medical concoctions!" He groused as he looked at Bilbo after realizing just whose water-skin he had been drinking from.

It didn't take him long to notice how everyone had gone silent and was now watching him in something like a mix of apprehension and expectation.

Putting two and two together- a skill you had to be quick at on the battlefield- he passed the 'skin back to its owner and asked:

"So when did you get sick?" He tried to sound less gruff than normal, but he had never been very good at being comforting.

"Some months before I met any of you." The small man answered calmly.

"And you still came with us? Why?" He knew his confusion was making him sound angry, but he just didn't know how to modulate his tone the way his brother could.

A small smile flitted over the Hobbit's face, but never reached his eyes, and Bilbo gave the warrior the same answer he had given everyone else who had asked.

"I wanted to be useful, and I didn't want to die being pitied." Whatever reaction the small man expected it wasn't laughter.

"Lad, that is the MOST Dwarvish thing I've ever heard you say!" Clapping Bilbo on the back the tall Dwarf felt the relief run through the group around them.

"I take it that everyone here knows?" A small nod answered him, he could see that his acceptance had stunned the little halfling.

"Who else?" He asked the group at large, and Balin answered him.

"Only those of us here. We don't want everyone to know, ya hear?" And then in an low mutter:

"Even if the majority of the company already knows." Ignoring the last as it wasn't really meant for his ears, Dwalin commented one the first.

"You mean you don't want Thorin to know." He summarized.

"Don't want Thorin to know what?" Asked said man as he came into the clearing to collect his company for dinner.

"Oh, just how good our burglar is getting with his bread knife." Dwalin answered smoothly.

As the regal Dwarf turned to look at the small man, who hadn't yet put his sword up, Dwalin gave Bilbo a wink over his Shield-brother's shoulder.

"Improvement in skill is nothing to be ashamed of, you should be proud to learn- even if it is only with a dagger. Now come, Bombur has finished cooking supper and then we must rest. We'll be in the mountains soon and we need to get as much rest as possible until then." As several of the group trailed after their leader Dwalin held their Hobbit back.

"You should let him know soon." As Bilbo went to argue he was cut off as the tall Dwarf kept talking.

"I know, he isn't the most excepting of people; but get to know him better and you'll see that he can be understanding at least." Bilbo pouted at that.

"I've tried to get close to him, to get to know him better, but he always passes me over. Or he dismisses me before I start. Or he insults me. How am I supposed to get close to him when he won't let me near?" He huffed as they started moving towards camp.

"I don't know, but there is plenty of time between now and reaching Erebor for the two of you to warm to each other." He didn't notice Bilbo's sudden tensing at his comment about having plenty of time.

"But I will keep silent on the matter until you broach the subject with him." Giving one of his rare smiles- more like a happy grimace- he left the small man's side to join his King in eating.

Every night after that Dwalin would spar a bit with the small man and work on improving his skills, at least until the rain began and then no-one did anything but try to stay dry.

And alive as the mountain side came to life around them.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Gandalf rushed to catch up with the company, and the poor Hobbit he had inadvertently dragged out of the safety of the Shire at such a terrible time in the poor man's life.

As he hurried his pace a bit more he thought back to what the Lady Galadriel had told him, and the last bit of hope he knew he could never burden poor Bilbo with.

"At the start of the First Age there were a few dragons that were not completely consumed with the desire for gold, but instead with the desire for knowledge." She had begun.

"During this time it was found that a dragon's' blood had incredible healing powers, but only when it was freely given by the dragon itself. Their blood could heal any ailment, and even sustain a life long past a time when it would normally be extinguished." Turning her full attention back to him she continued.

"And then the wars came. The first to die were those dragons who were our friends, they were labeled as traitors to their kind and torn apart. Smaug is the last of the Great Dragons, and only his blood, freely given, would be able to heal the little one." And with that she gave his journey her blessing and left him to his thoughts.

Pulling himself from the memory Gandalf looked about the pass he had come to. He could clearly see where the company had taken cover from a Thunder Battle, but could find no trace of the company itself.

A sudden foul whiff of air gave him his answer- Goblins- and he took off to try and help, all the while hoping against hope that he would be in time.

)

_AN.2: I know promised Goblins in this chapter, but I just couldn't manage it. Sorry. _

_And I do hope to get the next chapter(the one that WILL have Goblins in it) out in a reasonably timely manner._

_Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, it isn't nearly as good as I wanted it to be and I want to know if it really is as bad as I think it is._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I so don't own ****The Hobbit****.**

Bilbo woke up feeling warm and safe- and very confused about where he was. Trying sit up to see just where he was at he was prevented by a strong-arm tightening its hold around his shoulders.

Wondering just who held him he turned his head enough to see. Expecting Bifur, or maybe Dwalin as the large Dwarf had become increasingly protective of him, he was shocked to see that Thorin was the one holding him.

'Why?' He thought.

'Why was he being held by the King? Thorin didn't even like him, so why... oh.' Bilbo found himself finally remembering recent events: the Goblins, the Orcs, the Eagles- though he didn't remember much after that as he had passed out soon after Thorin had woken up again.

Looking up at the still sleeping Dwarf cuddling him, Bilbo still wondered at the why of the situation.

Not noticing that the regal Dwarl was stirring awake the small man thought over the events he could remember while trying to come up with an answer.

They had reached the mountain pass in the rain- and then the mountain had come alive!

"Hold on!" Dwalin yelled as their piece of cliff face broke away from the mountainside.

The next several minutes where the absolute worst Bilbo had ever faced, and that included being given his final diagnosis, as they were taken for a ride on one of the stone giants' knees.

What seemed an eternity later they were all landing once more on the narrow path- but then he started to slide over the edge!

Hanging over the steep drop Bilbo had only one thought pass through his head: I don't want to die!

He tried to grab the outstretched hands that were trying to pull him up- but he simply slipped even further down!

Holding in a sudden urge to sob- He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die!- he barely noticed as Thorin swung out next to him and practically threw him into the waiting arms above.

Blood pounding in his ears, making him deaf to all the shouting he could see going on around him, and reeling from the shock of not only surviving but the realization that he WANTED to survive, Bilbo watched as Dwalin pulled Thorin back to safety.

Everyone was shouting, he could tell that much, but he couldn't make out the words, and then Thorin said something and everyone was glaring at their King.

Why? What had Thorin said to get that response? He had just saved Bilbo's life at nearly the expense of his own, they should all be praising him.

As he was bundled up by Oin, and fussed over by the others while they all moved to a conveniently placed cave, his blood finally slowed enough for him to hear again.

"There we are lad, your color is coming back nicely now." The old healer was saying as he put medical pouch away.

"Are ye alright, laddie?" Oin asked in concern when the Hobbit didn't immediately focus in on him.

Shaking his head Bilbo leaned in to whisper into the ear-trumpet as he didn't want anyone to overhear.

"I realized something while I was hanging over the edge..." He trailed off, reliving that horrible moment once more.

"Aye, lad?" Oin encouraged, he knew it was important for the small man to speak up now about what happened so that he didn't brood over it later on.

"I realized... I don't want to die. I don't want to die, Oin!" Warm arms held him as he broke down in quiet sobs, never noticing as his friends drew closer to him to shield him from the gaze of those who didn't know him well enough and that might judge him harshly for his tears.

Pulling himself back together- this was no time for hysterics- Bilbo took a few deep breaths and tried for a reassuring smile.

"I-I'm sorry for that, I shouldn't've-"

"No lad, you should've. That was a shocking epiphany for ye, there is no denying that. You should rest now though, we'll be sure to be moving out early tomorrow." Nodding his ascent, Bilbo stood up to confused looks from all those around him.

"I need to do something first." He explained as he moved off towards the company's leader.

"Master Oakenshield?" He called softly, and was immediately met by a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"What?" Bilbo didn't flinch at the gruff tone, knowing as he did that it had more to do with the events of the day rather than any real animosity on Thorin's part; it just had to be.

"May I have a word?" The small man asked, and receiving a curt nod he began.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier. You didn't have to save me, but you did; and at the risk of your own life too." Taking a deep breath to help gather his waning courage, Bilbo continued on.

"I know that you didn't want me on the journey, but I just want you to know that I'm glad I came along. Helping you to take back your home- no matter what dangers we might have to face to do so- is something I'm proud to take part in." Finally looking the stunned Dwarf in the eye, Bilbo gave a small smile.

"I just needed you to know that, and that I am thankful for your assistance today." Giving a short half bow Bilbo returned to his corner where his pack had been sat.

"What is that?" Bofur asked as Bilbo walked passed him.

Looking down at his hip he noticed that his sword was glowing. Pulling it half from its scabbard the blue glow nearly filled the whole cave.

Thorin shouted something, but the floor was already giving way and they were all falling down a large slide like shoot. They all landed in a heap at the bottom, though Bilbo was thankful to be on top and not underneath.

Just as the small man began helping his friends up a terrible screech filled the air and a horde of Goblins were rushing towards them with whips and chains flashing in the air about them.

The company struggled and fought, but there were just too many of the foul creatures.

Bilbo managed to beat one of his attackers off of him, and then he spotted Thorin. The Dwarf was fighting like mad, but that wasn't what had caught the Hobbit's attention.

One of the Goblins was sneaking up behind the King with a wicked looking bone knife.

Not thinking about what he was about to do, he just did it.

Giving a shout of warning that could barely be heard in the ruckus, he tackled the Goblin- and went right over the edge of the walkway!

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Bilbo blinked his eyes open wearily, his head was pounding and it hurt to breath.

A noise made the small man turn his head, and wince as it made the world whirl around him.

Concussion, he realized, and possibly cracked or broken ribs from the pain in his chest.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes! Gollum, Gollum." A strange creäture, the one that must have made the noise that drew the Hobbit's attention, was circling the Goblin Bilbo had brought down with him.

The Goblin then woke up and began to fight the creäture, but was quickly subdued by the rock the creäture used against its head. It made the small man shiver to see such ruthless force used in such a short span of time.

"Nasty Goblinses!" The creäture muttered to itself.

"Better than old bones, precious. Better than nothing." Bilbo only relaxed once he was sure that the creäture was well away, dragging the disabled Goblin after it.

Attempting to stand, and not give in to the dizziness he was feeling, he managed a few short paces before he fell; and a glint caught his eye.

Picking up the golden object the small man crawled to his feet again, placing the ring in his pocket to examine later Bilbo leaned against the cave wall for support and started walking- in the opposite direction of the horrible creäture.

He didn't know how long he walked, only that he didn't want to meet up with the creäture he had seen before and so took paths that seemed to lead away from the horrible screeches and yells he could hear the thing making in the distance.

Blinking his eyes open Bilbo didn't immediately know where he was or why he hurt so much, there was daylight just ahead and he was laying in a pathway leading to the opening of the cave he seemed to be in.

He suddenly remembered what had happened! And he realized that he must of fallen again, as he had done several times as he had walked through the rocky maze, and had somehow found the exit during his bleary wanderings.

There was a heavy thudding of running feet behind him, and he was suddenly scooped up into a large, grey cloth-covered chest.

"I've got you Bilbo, hold on!" Gandalf panted as he continued to run while carrying the small man.

Holding on as best as he could, Bilbo waited for the jarring motions to stop.

As they passed into some woods he was finally set back on his feet, and immediately wrapped in Ori and Kili's arms as they expressed their joy at his return.

"Bilbo! We thought you were lost to us!"

"You fell down that crevice while protecting Uncle, you scared us so much!"

Putting his arms around the two distressed boys, and trying to comfort them as best as he could without screaming from the fierce pain from his hurt ribs, Bilbo had just started to calm the young ones when they all heard the battle cry of wargs coming over the hill.

"Run!" No-one needed to be told twice as everyone took off, Bilbo trying to keep up even though he couldn't see the ground through his tear filled vision and couldn't breath from the constriction in his chest.

"Into the trees!" The small man began to climb, not really remembering why he had to through his pain haze, and just barely missed being dragged back to ground by one of the massive creatures they had been running from.

Catching his breath, and finally fully realizing the danger they were all in since they had started running, the Hobbit looked around and tried to see if all his friends had made it- and then the tree he was in started to topple!

Somehow he made it to the next tree over, and the next and the one after that, until he and all the company was in the last tree on the cliff.

As the wargs charged their perch a flaming pine-cone flew past the small man's head, and then another! Even through his pain the small man would admit that throwing those flaming 'cones had been fun.

With the wargs retreating Bilbo finally noticed the Orcs, and the large white one sitting in lead of the others.

And of course their tree chose this moment to start its own slow topple over the cliff-side- and he really wished he hadn't looked down!

Scrambling up to the trunk before he fell off completely, the first thing the Hobbit saw was Thorin facing off against the large mounted Orc- and not very well at that.

Just what had the man been thinking going in alone against an armed rider? Bilbo had no battle field experience, but even he knew that that was a stupid move!

Realizing that he was the only one in a position to help, and uttering a silent prayer that the others would reclaim their feet before it was too late, Bilbo charged and tackled the Orc with the blade, preventing Thorin's beheading.

He stabbed the brute several times, only stopping when the creäture remained still. He then took up a defensive position in front of Thorin, hoping that the Dwarf was still alive.

He tried to stare down the white Orc, but all he could think was: How do I get out of this?

Swinging his sword at the warg to buy time for the others, and wondering just how long it might take them all to climb up a tree trunk, Bilbo wasn't surprised when he was knocked aside as if he were nothing.

The loud snap of his previously cracked ribs fully breaking, and driving what little breath he had gained out, was a surprise though.

As the warg approached him to finish him off all he could think about was his epiphany from before the Goblins, and wishing that he had just a little more time before it was all over.

All he wanted was a little more time.

The warg was close enough for Bilbo to feel its hot breath when the Dwarves threw themselves into the Orc lines, saving Bilbo's life and keeping attention away from Thorin's prone form.

Unable to move enough to rise to his feet, and so forced to watch the sky above him, Bilbo was the first to spot the Eagles. And he watch them, fascinated, as the giant birds decimated the Orc line and carried away his friends.

When one of the birds grabbed him he repressed a scream as its talons bit into his sides, and then let the scream go as he was released; bit he quickly found out that falling wasn't all that bad, it was the landing that hurt.

Gasping in air, trying not to cry as the waves of pain coursing through him, not caring as he coughed blood all over the pristine feathers he lay on and barely able to stay conscious but desprite to do so, the small man tried to focus on the Eagle carrying Thorin.

He truly hoped that Thorin would be alright, he didn't think the company would survive if they lost their leader- their burglar not so much, but their leader was too important to lose.

Sliding off the back of the giant Eagle, Bilbo barely kept to his feet as everyone else surrounded their King.

It wasn't until Gandalf placed a hand on the Dwarf's brow that the small man realized that Thorin had stopped breathing, and it wasn't until he drew in a breath that the Hobbit remembered to breathe himself.

"The halfling?" Thorin asked, and Gandalf went to answer but Bilbo never heard what was said as his world went suddenly went black.

Now he was being held by a pair of strong arms, looked at by bright blue eyes and all of this inside of a large structure he had no memory of ever seeing before.

"And how are you feeling, Master Baggins?" The sleepy looking Dwarf finally asked.

Drawing in breath to answer with a resounding 'Confused', the small man gasped in pain as he truly remembered his broken ribs.

"Oin!" Thorin yelled.

As Bilbo let the old healer minister to him, and he discovered the actual extent of his injuries, he couldn't help but ask the two questions uppermost in his mind.

"Oin, where are we? And why was Thorin holding me?" The healer looked amused for a moment and then went back to changing his patient's bandages.

"We are in the home of a curious man whom the Wizard said was a friend, but who had no idea who the grey one was." The two shared a chuckle at Gandalf's continued assumption of being welcomed everywhere.

"And as for Thorin... well, you'll just have to ask him about that yourself. Though I will say that I've only ever seen him fuss over his nephews the way he was fussing over you after you blacked out." With a last smile, and a pat on one of the few unbruised portions of the Hobbit's body, Oin left the small man to go track down and check on his most recalcitrant patient: Thorin.

Sitting back on his sleeping furs Bilbo was instantly swarmed by his three youngest hangers-on and a happy looking Bifur, and he was pleased to see that they had had the decency to bring food along since Oin had given him his medicine and he was quite hungry now despite the dulled pain.

"We were so scared for you, Bilbo!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?"

"Eat up! Beorn's cooking is nothing compared to yours, but it's good none-the-less." Looking up from the thick piece of bread he had just smeared with dark honey, Bilbo gave the four a questioning look.

"Beorn? Who's that?"

"He's our host!" Ori answered, and just then the largest Man Bilbo had ever seen walked into his line of sight.

"Ah! Bunny is awake, good!" As Bilbo looked around at the grins spreading across his friend's' faces he just knew he wouldn't be able to live that nickname down.

)

_AN: Next chapter is the Dwarves' perspective on all of this, and maybe some of Gandalf's._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: This is the sixth or seventh rewrite of this chapter I've done, none of the others played out right so I had to keep going back and changing it. I'm just telling you this so you don't think it was sheer laziness that kept me from posting._

**Disclaimer: If I owned this then I would be making money off of it, but I don't and I'm not.**

Thorin's POV

Thorin strode from the room as Oin began looking over the Hobbit, his arm still tingled from where it had been holding the small man close and he worked hard at ignoring the stares that his company gave him as he walked out of the hall.

He expected those stares from the members of the company that had become close to the small man, but ever since waking up from the drugged stupor Oin had insisted would help him heal he had been getting those looks from everyone.

It was as if they were all disappointed with him, with his attitude towards their burglar, and he knew they were right to be.

He had been disappointed in his own behavior even before the cliff battle.

Just thinking of it made those fresh horrors rise again into his mind's eye:

The Orc blade so close he could smell its foul stench, and then Bilbo had leaping to his rescue; slashing into the creäture and saving his life.

Finding out just how badly the small man had been injured- before his rescue of Thorin as well as during it- had made the Royal Dwarf feel humbled that such loyalty could be directed towards him even after everything he had done to- and more importantly not done for- the small man.

And that short speech Bibo gave just before the Goblins had taken them and just after Thorin had said such harsh things had been a wake up call that their was more to the Hobbit than first met the eye.

And then that fall...

He could still hear the shrill cry of his name in the air and see the panicked look in those soft eyes as he'd gone over the edge, murderous Goblin still clutched in his arms.

No-one had ever sacrificed themselves for him before, and Bilbo had been given less of a reason to do so than the others had.

What's more is that he couldn't name the warmth that had spread through his chest when they were out of those Mahal forsaken caves and he knew that the Hobbit had survived.

Thorin looked up at the clear sky and towards where he knew his mountain lay, trying to clear his mind of all the distracting thoughts.

He didn't know what these new feelings towards the small man were, or why they made him want to be close to him all the time- to want to hold Bilbo in his sleep and ensure that he was kept safe- but once he had his mountain back he could take the time to figure it out.

There was still too far to go in their journey to be side tracked by feelings, no matter how warm they made one feel.

But maybe he could at least take the time to apologize.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Bofur's POV

Bofur watched with a grin as his cousin and the young ones swarmed Bilbo with food and talk, he was glad Bifur was coming out of his shell now that he had made a friend that didn't judge him.

But he was sad knowing that that friend wouldn't survive too many more years, if even to the end of this journey.

Bofur had been shocked at Bilbo's innocent thankfulness in the cave- It was almost as if the small man hadn't known just how badly he'd been insulted!- and then he'd been horrified when the Hobbit had gone over the edge of that walkway while saving the life of someone who had never even said a kind word to him.

Bofur- for all his good-natured cheer- didn't think he'd have it in him to so casually dismiss such behaviour himself, let alone sacrifice himself for his tormentor.

He'd been so relieved when he saw that the small man was still alive, and then horrified anew when Bilbo had been tossed around by that Warg- all while saving Thorin's life AGAIN!

But it wasn't until reaching the shape-shifter's hall that he'd truly known how much strength resided in that fragile looking frame.

They had been denied shelter at first until the giant of a man had spotted the unconscious form of their burglar being carried by Bifur- who had refused to let anyone else carry his injured friend- and then they had been ushered inside and given food, furs and medicine.

Gandalf had sat at the head of the table with the large Man and filled in the gaps in their journey that he had glossed over in his telling earlier while Oin had bustled around them all and attended to their various injuries.

It wasn't until the healer had sat down once more- after rechecking Bilbo's bandages and making Thorin take a healing drought that would force him to sleep through the worst of his pain- that their host had asked the question that everyone could see had been uppermost in his mind.

"I now know where you are going and why, but what I most want to know is this: Why have you have brought a dying Hobbit so far from his home lands?" Silence met this question as several eyes looked around confusedly- Hadn't they been told that Bilbo would be alright?- and many more glared at the tabletop with varying degrees of protective anger shining in their faces.

Gandalf looked about ready to speak when Balin- that silver-tongued polititian- had interrupted.

"Master Beorn, this is a private subject that the dear lad doesn't like spoken about. Must we really give up his secrets when he is not awake to speak for himself?" The large Man had then studied Balin for a short time while seeming to contemplate an answer.

"The bunny-man smells of slow death and herbs to slow it even further. Most of you smell resigned like you already know about his dying, the rest of you simply smell confused." The large Man gave a tilt to his head as studied the Dwarves before narrowing his eyes in sudden suspicion.

"I simply wish to know why you are dragging a suffering creäture with you on a journey that makes him suffer even more. If you do not tell me then I will simply keep him here where he will be safe and protected until his end, and I will kick the rest of you out to fend for yourselves in the hell that is now Mirkwood." With that he went silent, waiting for an answer.

Ori was the one who spoke up to answer, never taking his eyes from the table.

"He came with us of his own free will, and none of us knew that he was ill at first. He told me that he'd rather die on an adventure than be pitied to death while being circled by his family of vultures in the Shire." Here the young scribe finally looked up at the large Man, and Bofur had had to look away from tears barely being held back in those wide eyes.

"Please don't separate us from him, we are the only family he has now. Do you honestly want to condemn him to dying alone?" Not waiting for an answer the scribe got up and went to sit with his unconscious friend.

It was several quiet minutes later when their host finally stood from the table and addressed them again.

"You are all welcome to stay until your wounds are healed, and I will provide you with what supplies I can when the time comes for you to leave. Now I shall leave you for tonight as I believe you all have much to discuss." As the large Man made his way out of the hall quiet Bombur was the first to ask the question on the minds of all those who hadn't already known:

"Is he really dying?"

Shaking his head free of the memory, Bofur looked back at the small group on the floor in time to see Bilbo's face scrunch up at his new nickname. It was a sight to make even the coldest of hearts melt.

Speaking of which: Thorin had just reentered the room with a fussing Oin at his side.

Turning his gaze back to the happier sight of the laughing group on the floor, Bofur let himself remember one last thing from that night: their promise.

They had all promised to not tell Thorin unless Bilbo wanted them to. It was bad enough that they had had to violate his trust as much as they already had as it is.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Ori's POV

He was so happy that his friend was awake, and sad too knowing that he'd been the one to tell the small man's secret to a complete stranger. He would need to apologize about that soon.

It wasn't until Beorn had walked off again- he had probably realized how intimidating his large size was to the injured and tiny, in comparison, man- that he managed to gather the courage to speak, but then Thorin had interrupted him.

"Master Baggins, may I have a word?" Ori was slightly taken aback by the formal tone that the Royal was using, he almost sounded respectful.

"Of course. What can I do for you?" Ori refused to move away- Whatever Thorin had to say could be said in front of everyone or not at all!- and was pleased when the others all held their ground too.

Thorin looked uncomfortable for a moment- probably his wounds paining him, Ori realized with a small pang of sympathy towards his King- and then knelt down and bowed his head, gaining the attention of the whole room.

"Master Baggins, I wish to apologize for all the slights I have given you as well as my inexcusable rudeness. You have shown yourself to be a valuable companion on this journey time and again and I sorely regret that it took almost losing you to make me realize it. I know that it will take time to gain your friendship and trust, but if I can have your forgiveness then I will count myself lucky." Ori was absolutely stunned- He had never even read about a King begging forgiveness before, let alone from someone of a different race!- and turned to see Bilbo with an equally shocked expression on his face.

"Master Oakenshield," the small man began.

"I would like nothing more than to call you my friend, and as for my forgiveness... you have it. Now please, get up off the floor, you can't be doing your injuries any good kneeling like that." As Thorin stood up- with a rare happy smile on his lips- he finally let Oin lead him away to change his bandages.

Once the Dwarvin King was well away Ori turned back to the task at hand.

"Bilbo?"

"Ori! You've gone pale. Should we call Oin back over?" Shaking his head Ori rushed through the explanation of how he had betrayed Bilbo's trust several nights before when they had first arrived.

"...and if you can never forgive me I will completely understand." He concluded while staring at the floor.

He expected to get yelled at, or even told to leave the small man's sight, but he didn't expect to be drawn into a hug.

Thin arms were strong around his neck, and Ori- hesitating about wear he was to place his own hands so as not to jostle broken ribs- gratefully returned the unexpected hug.

"Ori, I'm just glad you all where here when I woke up. I would never be able to forgive myself if one of you got hurt because of a promise you made to me. I don't mind that you told Master Beorn about me, nor do I mind that the others now know- though it will make it slightly awkward when Thorin learns that he was the last to know once he finds out- I'm just glad that everyone is safe." Ori finally pulled away from the embrace and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

"Once Dori starts mothering you, you might just change your tune." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll look forward to it, I promise. If he was able to raise such a fine Dwarf as yourself then he can not be all bad." It was only when Ori gave a watery smile that Bilbo gave one of his own- and a huge yawn.

"You should get some more sleep now." That was Kili.

"We"ll wake you for dinner later on." And that was Fili. Four sets of hands then helped the lightly protesting man to lay back down, he was asleep almost before they had fully covered him up with the furs.

Ori smiled at the sleeping figure of his friend as he retreated to the table so as not to disturb the sleeping man.

He was glad that their friendship was holding strong. The Hobbit had quickly become his best friend and he just didn't know what he would do when the day came that Bilbo wasn't around anymore.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Gandalf's POV

He surveyed the hall full of Dwarves, all of them attempting to be quiet for the sake of the sleeping Hobbit.

It would be quite the sight to see- a dozen normally loud Dwarves tip-toeing around- unless you knew why they were doing it.

They were doing it because they cared. Bilbo had snuck into their hearts and made a place for himself their.

And Gandalf only had to say a few words and he could tear them all to pieces.

All he had to do was give them hope.

Eyes alighting on the small figure sleeping soundly, Gandalf wondered if he could be so cruel as to give Bilbo such forlorn hope as he had to offer.

Could he even bring himself to plant such a seed of madness in one so innocent?

No. He couldn't.

Telling Bilbo, or any of the Dwarves actually, about the possibilities of Smaug's blood would do none of them any good and would only make things harder to accept once the time came.

Decision made he stood from his meditative pose and went to search out Thorin, he now had to tell the company leader that he would no longer be able to accompany them on their journey to take back their mountain.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Smaug's POV

The tap-tap-tapping of the bird pulled him from his rest and he opened a single eye to survey his domain.

No changes.

Sixty years asleep and not a single change.

He was so bored.

)

_AN.2: This chapter was stupidly hard to write because of all the feels in it, but now that it's out of the way it should be smoother sailing from here on out. Though I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for regular updates, I've never gotten the hang of those._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: As 'Desolation of Smaug' is not out yet I'll be adhering more to the book than anything else from here on out. It's just that without having the movie in front of me for reference points I don't think I could get it right. Besides, I've started speeding up time with this chapter. You'll see what I mean._

**Disclaimer: If someone out there actually thinks that I own the Hobbit in any way, shape or form then I'll laugh at you. Ha ha ha ha!**

"Bilbo, are you alright?" Thorin asked concernedly from the opposite side of the bars from the coughing Hobbit.

"I'm no worse now than I was when we first met, so don't concern yourself." The small man waved the question away with one hand.

Hearing the faint sounds of the guard approaching Bilbo slipped his ring on, muttered a goodbye to Thorin and made his silent escape to the higher levels of the Palace.

Thorin just sat still for several moments, completely ignoring the guard walking his rounds, and tried to understand what he had just seen.

When Bilbo had waved his hand it had been covered in blood. Blood that could only have come from his coughing.

Just how sick was the small man?

Was this the secret that the company had been trying to keep him from everytime that they refused to let him close to their Burglar?

Was he the last to know?

Sitting back in his cell Thorin tried to relax, he wouldn't get any answers until he could speak with his burglar again and that might be a few days as the small man had others to reassure and an escape route to find.

Bilbo wiped the blood from his hand- he really hoped Thorin hadn't noticed it- while trudged his way up to the small, unused store-room that he had made his base. He knew that it was dangerous to stay in one place for to long- it made the risk of discovery much higher- but he couldn't spare the energy to care.

He had run out of his healing herbs the first week after arriving in the Elvin Palace, the Mirkwood Elves didn't seem inclined to cultivate herb gardens which wasn't good for him and Oin's back-up supply was lost somewhere in a spiders nest in the forest so there was no help there either.

To say that Bilbo felt exhausted would be an understatement, and the only silver lining he could find- when he forced himself to look for one- was that at least he was no longer feeling hungry. He hadn't felt hunger or eaten in days, and he didn't think he could even if he could bring himself to sneak into the kitchens again.

Moving over to the small nest of discarded blankets that he had purloined to make himself a semi comfortable bed, Bilbo crawled under the thin material and removed his ring in preparation to sleep- the gold band felt weird whenever he put it on, and he hated wearing it for long stretches of time, especially while sleeping as it made him dream of battles and blood.

"There you are, little one, I've been waiting for... Little one?" Bilbo had quickly sat up when the voice had called out to him, and had just as quickly fallen back down when the room began to spin.

His final thought before darkness claimed him was: Why did I ever remove the ring?

He had learned what it could do one lazy afternoon while still healing and safe on Beorn's lands, surrounded by his friends.

"Oooo, whatcha got there?" Fili asked, catching the attention of the others.

Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Ori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur were all relaxing by a stream in the warm sunshine and trying to avoid Dori- who had made it his personal mission to mother Bilbo every moment of everyday- and Thorin- who every member of the company had silently agreed to keep away from the small man.

Bilbo had decided to use the time to see just how damaged his waistcoat actually was and had come across the ring that he only half remembered picking up.

"It's a ring I found in the Goblins cave, I think. It's all a bit hazy." He said as he held the small object up for all to see.

"Put it on, Bilbo, rings are meant to be worn." Bofur said from his reclining position next to a tree.

Slipping the ring on, Bilbo looked to his friends.

"It's a little big." He started but stopped at the looks of sheer terror on their faces.

"What happened?" He asked, beginning to panic as no-one had yet moved.

"B-Bilbo? Are-are you alright?" Ori asked as he reached an arm towards the small man bit came up short on touching him.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" Slipping the ring off- he had been getting creepy chills down his spine ever since he'd put it on and was happy to remove it again- the Hobbit was confused by the chorus of relieved sighs that greeted him.

Giving his friends an odd look he looked back at the ring he held as if it could tell him why everyone was suddenly acting weird.

"Will one of you please tell me what happened, and why are you all acting so odd?" The small man asked, hoping that at least one person would explain it to him.

"You vanished." Kili answered with an awed expression coming over his face now that the shock was receding.

"That is a trick that I would very much like to learn." Nori said from his lounging spot on a low hanging tree branch, successfully breaking the tension around the group.

"Well, you can't. It's Bilbo's magic ring and so only he can use it." Ori said with a glare at his brother, daring the middle Ri brother to go against him.

"Yeah, and he'll need it too. Once we've reached the mountain that is." Bofur chipped in.

Looking down at the small golden band, Bilbo felt surprise and awe at what his friends were telling him.

"So, it makes me invisible?" As several heads nodded a wide grin split the Hobbit's face.

"Now I won't have such a hard time getting away from Dori." He said, causing Ori to look smug that his prediction of Bilbo's exasperation with his brother had come true and Nori to fall out of the tree laughing- and right onto Bofur's behatted head.

"It's going to take more than a magic ring to escape him for good." Was the only explanation he'd give for his sudden mirth as the two Dwarfs detangled themselves from each other.

They all eventually agreed to keep the ring a secret, at least until Bilbo was healed up a bit more and could make an escape without it, and the rest of the afternoon had been spent in pleasant conversation.

It wasn't until the spiders that Bilbo thought to put it on again.

And then again when he trailed the Elves to the Palace.

Now he barely ever removes it save when he talks to his friends. So of course the one rare time he takes it off so that he can sleep comfortably he is caught.

Forcing his eyes open once he regained consciousness, and expecting to be in a cell of his own, Bilbo was amazed to find himself still in the storage room.

And with a blonde Elf hovering over him!

"There you are, little one. You gave me quite the scare, fainting like that. Here, I thought you might be hungry." Taking the proffered cup- it was a broth of some sort- Bilbo sipped at it and muttered an apology- though he didn't really know what he was apologizing for.

Looking over the Elf again, trying to place just where he had seen him at before, it suddenly clicked.

King Thanduil's son. This was Prince Legolas!

"How-how... Why?" Taking another drink of the broth- it was truly delicious really- Bilbo tried to hide his confusion at this turn of events.

"I found your nest here a few days ago while searching for the one who has been stealing from the kitchens, I decided to wait until I wouldn't be missed to come back and meet you."

"But... why?" This illicited a slight grimace to the Elf's normally smooth featured face.

"My father and I have very different opinions on Dwarves, especially the ones down in our dungeons at the moment. Father believes that they are up to no good, but he himself hasn't lifted a finger to do more than order more wine in over a century so I don't know where he gets off saying things like that." Bilbo finished his broth as the Prince wrestled his temper back into check.

Once he was calm again he continued.

"I have been running this kingdom for the last few centuries now, and I don't see any reason to treat random travelers- and especially not our once neighbors- the way that we have simply because they do not wish to answer our questions." Taking the empty cup back, Legolas looked the too skinny- and possibly sickly- creäture before him over carefully.

"I take it that you HAVE been travelling with the Dwarves." Giving a nod of ascent to the question that had been phrased like a statement, Bilbo waited to see what would happen next; to see if this was all some sort of trap to make him talk when the others would not.

"Good." Was the confusing reply to this bit of information.

"Have you figured out an escape route yet: a way out of the cells and Palace?" Bilbo gave an honest shake to his head, he really had no idea on how to rescue his friends.

Giving a sudden grin, the Elf Prince asked the last question Bilbo thought he would ever hear:

"Would you like some help?"

)

_AN.2: I know, I know, I rushed through Mirkwood kinda fast. But in my defense I just want to get to Smaug already. _

_He's the whole reason I started this story!_

_Please drop a review! They let me know if I'm still doing a good job or not, and they make me so giddy when I receive them!_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Wow, a second chapter out so quickly, I haven't done that in a LONG time. Hope you all enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: They only belong to me in my dreams, everywhere else they don't.**

Thorin's face was thunderous as he stalked through the halls of the house Bard had given them for their stay in Laketown.

He was livid, absolutely livid!

Not only had they had to rely on an Elf for their escape- and Thanduil's son no less- but his company had been keeping the biggest secret possible from him!

Bilbo was sick- dying. His Hobbit was dying.

Silently slipping into Bilbo's room, Thorin stood over the small man and watched him sleep.

How had he not noticed? How had things progressed this far without him seeing it?!

And most distressingly of all: How had he not realized how in love he was with the small man until this moment?

And that was what caused him the most pain now: knowing that his love, his Bilbo, would die soon.

Whether through dragon-fire or illness, his little love would die.

Slipping out of the room as silently as he had entered, and leaving no trace that he had been there at all, Thorin headed to his own room to do some much-needed thinking.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Nori watched from the shadows as his King stalked down the hall and into his room, and then he quietly slipped into Bilbo's room to keep a silent vigil over his friend.

They had arrived in Laketown just that day, and the exertions from the long captivity, the escape and getting here had almost been too much for the small man's body to take.

_"Nori!" The quiet voice from out of the darkness startled the thief from his bored musings, he didn't think that he would ever get used to voices coming from thin air._

_"Bilbo? What's wrong? You were here only yesterday. Has something happened?" Trying to keep his voice low so as to go unheard by the sharp-eared guards, Nori couldn't quite keep the note of panic out of his voice._

_What if something had happened to one of his brothers?!_

_"It's alright Nori, everyone is fine. I just need to talk." But it wasn't until the small man removed his ring and became visible that the Dwarf relaxed._

_"Well?" Resuming his air of indifference, the tri-haired Dwarf leaned back to listen to what his friend had to say._

_"I've... found a way out of the Palace." It took every ounce of self-control Nori owned to stop himself from giving a loud exclamation at this news._

_"Tomorrow night there's going to be a celebration, almost all of the guards will be away from their posts at that time, and I'll need your help to get everyone out." Knowing that asking questions would just be wasting time needed for planning, Nori leaned closer to the bars and asked:_

_"How can I help?"_

_Once at the loading dock, and faced with not only the barrels they were to ride in but also all of their confiscated possessions, it became apparent that the Hobbit had had help putting this rescue into motion._

_And that help rounded the corner soon after they had all gathered._

_"Are you all here?" The blonde Elf asked, and Bilbo- before any weapons could be raised against the intruder- stepped forward to answer._

_"Yes, thank you. But are you sure you won't get into trouble for helping us?" The Elf just smiled indulgently at that, much to the confusion and consternation _

_of the watching Dwarves._

_"I do believe that Hobbits are the only race that would care that they are making life more difficult for there jailer by escaping, but to answer your question: yes, I'll be fine." And then he stooped down to embrace the small man in a gentle hug._

_"Take care of yourself, little one, and may the gods be with you." Stepping back to allow Bilbo to begin ushering complaining Dwarves into the empty barrels- he had already convinced(yelled at) them that it was the best plan to be had- the Elf was then taken to one side by Thorin- with Nori conveniently situated to hear everything said._

_"Just why are you helping us, Elf?" Thorin spoke harshly, but there was no mistaking the confusion behind his eyes._

_"My Father, King Thanduil, may not like your family line, Your Majesty; but that doesn't mean that all Elves hate Dwarves. Now I must return to the upper halls before I am missed. Take care of yourselves, and the Hobbit. Without him I doubt that I could have managed to gain your release." And with that the tall Elf- Elvin Prince, Nori corrected himself- left the company to sort themselves out._

_A short time later everyone was in a barrel, everyone but Bilbo and Nori that is. The thief had quickly realized that their was no way for someone to seal themselves into a barrel, and so had made sure to be the last one in in-order to force the issue with Bilbo._

_"Get in."_

_"No."_

_"Yes. I will not have you risking your life more than you already have."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"You can barely stand."_

_"I'm fine!" And that shout started a painful sounding coughing fit, the worst one Nori had ever seen._

_"Obviously not." Picking the weakly struggling man up, Nori deposited him into a barrel and sealed it shut._

_Slipping on the ring he had pick-pocketed from his friend, he shuddered._

_'How did Bilbo stand to wear this for so long?' He thought._

_'It feels like enchanted gold, but gold that has seen and caused death.' He realized, and decided to give it back at the first opportunity. He really didn't like the way it felt._

_Travelling atop the barrels down the river was an experience that he could have lived without, but it soothed him some to know that Bilbo hadn't been forced to endure it._

_Once landed he started opening the casks as fast as he could._

_Upon finding an unconscious Bilbo in one of the barrels, Nori immediately rushed him to Oin._

_After examining the small man the healer gave a heavy sigh._

_"He's completely exhausted himself, I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon. What he needs is a soft, warm bed and several days to use it in." Thorin had looked about to ask something, but seemed to think better of it as he led the way to the lake bound city of Men._

_"You saved his life, you know." Oin said as they marched._

_"He would never have been able to hold onto the outside of one of those barrels for long in the state that he's in." Ducking his head to hide his blush at the praise- he had received few in his life for doing good work- Nori quietly slipped the golden ring back into its normal pocket in the ragged waistcoat._

_The meeting with Bard had gone better than expected, and the company had been given a large house to rest in until they could move out towards the mountain._

_That first night, after Oin had reassured everyone yet again that Bilbo was doing fine- or as fine as could be expected- and after their first good meal since leaving Beorn's lands, Thorin gained everyone's attention and asked them all:_

_"Just how ill is Bilbo?" They could tell that he was angry at having been left out of the loop, but they didn't know just what his reaction would be to the truth._

_It was Oin who finally broke the tense silence that had settled over the group._

_"It is the wasting sickness, and I'm afraid that there is nothing that can be done for him." Out of all the responses the company was prepared for- anger and yelling being the top two- Thorin went with the least expected: calmness._

_"Just how long does he have?" The question was spoken only loud enough so that Oin's repaired ear-horn could pick it up._

_Everyone held their breath in anticipation of the answer. They had all wanted to know, but none had had the courage to ask._

_"Well, that's a tricky one that is. Before we left the Shire, if I had to guess, I'd say that he'd had at least two years left to him."_

_"And now?" Thorin prompted when the healer paused._

_"And now... What with all the stress and injuries he's had, the lack of proper treatment for long periods of time and the obvious refusal to eat even though he knows that he needs to; perhaps a few months now, maybe less." In the sudden stillness of the room Thorin's next word resounded like a thunder-clap._

_"He'll stay here then, I won't force him to go further than this." If the silence before that sentence was deafening, then the noise after was maddening._

_Every Dwarf yelling, each one louder than the next, each one trying to convince their leader of why that would be such a bad idea._

_"QUIET!" As silence finally came about, Thorin turned to Balin._

_"And just what is your opinion in this? Surely it would be better for his health if he were to stay here."_

_"Ah, yes, his health. Perhaps it would be better for his body to stay here where it is safe, but it wouldn't be good for his peace of mind." Turning fully to his King and long time friend, Balin tried to explain it as best as he could._

_"In the Shire he was safe, and might have carried on for years before his body finally gave out on him, but it was killing him on the inside. He had nothing to do but to sit around and wait to die, and what was worse was that everyone around him knew he was dying and were just waiting for him to do so." Casting his eyes over the company a moment he continued._

_"Everyone here cares for him, and we make him feel useful. He is happy with us. If we were to leave him behind now, abandon him after everything that we have gone through together, then I doubt that he would last Oin's predicted few months. He might not even last a week once we were gone." As everyone, especially Thorin, absorbed the implication of that statement, Balin finished up his mini speech._

_"He has accepted his death as a given, he did so long before we ever met him, it is one reason- the main reason- that he came with us; so that he wouldn't simply waste away without a reason. You can not take that choice away from him now. If you did it would be a cruelty." After several long minutes, Thorin gave a sharp nod of his head and stood from the table._

_"Everyone, get some rest. We begin preparing for the final leg of our journey tomorrow. Once our Burglar is well enough to travel we march." All could see the stiff lines of their Kings shoulder as he walked out of the room, but none could fathom as to why Thorin would feel so strongly about the on-coming death of someone that he had barely been civil to on most of the journey._

"Nori?" A small voice called from amongst the blankets and furs on the bed, dragging the thief back to the present to see a pair of sleepy eyes watching him.

"Yes, I'm here. You should go back to sleep, you need the rest."

"Is everyone..." The small voice said, but was too weak to finish the question. The Dwarf knew what was being asked though.

"Everyone's fine, we all made it and are fine. Sleep." As deep-blue eyes gratefully closed once more, Nori settled into a chair.

It would be a long night, but a friend was always worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I so do not own.**

He was looking for a word, a very specific word.

Clingy! That was it.

Thorin was being clingy. And it was getting very annoying.

Ever since Oin had taken him off bed rest several days prior, Bilbo simply couldn't shake the regal Dwarf no matter what he tried.

If it wasn't for his having a room to himself, and his insistence that he prefered to sleep alone- a lie, but it worked to keep Thorin out- he was almost sure that Thorin would try and follow him to bed as well.

And the fact that he'd started having fainting spells at random intervals- Oin said that it was part of the final stage of his disease- wasn't helping him in his argument for greater independence, it just made their leader seem more justified with never letting him out of his sight.

The small man had previously prepared himself to face any number of reactions from the King once he found out about his illness, but this hadn't even been considered.

An angry-Thorin had seemed like the most likely to happen, and an accepting-Thorin had been a close second.

He had even considered a hurt-Thorin- as unlikely as it sounded- that didn't understand why he was the last to know.

But not once had he ever even thought to consider a clingy-Thorin as a possibility, and now he was regretting it.

He was just glad that they would be leaving Laketown soon to continue the quest.

The journey should take Thorin's mind off of him and give him some breathing space, he just couldn't cope with all the attention he was receiving from the intense Dwarf.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

He had been wrong! Leaving Laketown had made things worse!

Now he didn't even have a room to go hide in!

They were almost to the mountain, and Bilbo was starting to think that facing Smaug would be a picnic compared to arguing with Thorin about why he should be allowed to carry his own pack.

And the fact that the Dwarf thought he was helping just made it even worse because Bilbo couldn't stay mad at him because of it.

Thorin was always fussing over him now: making sure his bedroll was dry and perfectly placed by the fire, seeing that he had plenty to eat and then watching to ensure that he ate it all, sleeping extra close to him- he had woken up pulled into and snuggled up to Thorin's chest more than once- to 'provide extra warmth'; it was just becoming too much to put up with.

The last straw came the day that they began searching for the hidden door.

"Master Baggins, you are looking tired, I could carry you for a little while if you wish." It was meant to be helpful Bilbo would tell himself later, but in that moment the only thought to cross his mind was:

'Carry me?! I'm not a child!' The next several minutes were all a blur for the Hobbit as he lost his temper with the Regal Dwarf and gave him a verbal lashing that would have made his Took mother proud.

Later he would be disappointed when he couldn't remember a word that he had said.

The last thing he saw before stalking off was Thorin's shocked face, and Dwalin's amused one just behind it.

"You have been hovering a bit much here lately." The warrior rumbled as the Burglar moved off in a well deserved huff.

"I just want to take care of him." Thorin said in an unusually small voice.

Bilbo rounded a large rock formation just then and didn't hear anymore of the conversation between the two old friends.

The sun was nearing the horizon when Bilbo jerked awake from another fainting spell- they were really becoming a nuisance and happening far to close together for his liking, but at least now he could tell when one was coming on and prepare himself so as to prevent a fall that could potentially hurt him- and saw that he had accidentally found the door that they had all been looking for.

"Over here! I've found it!" He cried out, bring the company to him immediately.

They congratulated him for finding it, and then they opened it.

It was dark, was Bilbo's first impression. But seeing the awe on his friends' faces he tried to see it through their eyes.

To them this was home, a home that they thought to never see again.

Thinking of it that way made Bilbo think of the Shire: it was so far away, and completely lost to him now. He was suddenly very homesick.

Squaring his shoulders, and pushing those kinds of thoughts away, Bilbo asked for directions on where he should head to within the mountain.

He was here for reason after all.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

There was so much gold!

He had been told stories about the great wealth of Erebor, but he had never imagined anything on this scale!

Mountains, hills and valleys of the precious metal covered every space that Bilbo could see, and probably a far greater area than he could imagine too.

There were even rivers of gems gleaming through the whole set up.

Climbing to the top of one large pile, Bilbo looked down and gasped as he recognized what he was standing on.

It was Middle-Earth! The vast treasure had been meticulously set up to form a giant map of Middle-Earth as seen from the air.

He knew this because of his love of maps in general, and he knew this specifically because the section he was looking down at was the Shire.

His home was right here under the mountain, beautifully laid out; every hill and stream picked out in shades of green and blue.

Tearing his eyes away- he couldn't stand there forever, not when he had a job to do- Bilbo reluctantly continued on. Though he did amuse himself slightly by rewalking his journey while trekking over the large map.

He had passed Rivendell and just crested the recreated Misty Mountains ridge line when he felt it, another faint coming on.

This would make his third one of the day- six in one day was his record so far- and so he carefully started to lay himself down on the hard, cold metal coins he'd been walking on.

But then he began to slide.

Unable to brace himself, and quickly losing consciousness, Bilbo simply had to let the slide stop on its own; which it did a moment later.

His last thought before darkness took him was to wonder why the gold no longer felt cold under him.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Bilbo blinked his eyes open, and then wished that he hadn't.

"Finally awake then, are you? Now maybe I will get some answers." Bilbo could only stare blankly up at the giant Dragon in front of him as he carefully sat up.

'Why wasn't he dead yet?' He asked himself, but promptly received no answer as he knew that he didn't know.

"Now tell me: Just why is a Hobbit that smells of a slow death and a company of Dwarves skulking around my hoard? Answer me, and don't be boring." Not knowing what to say, Bilbo went with the first thing that popped into his mind. No matter how crazy it was.

"I think I'll sleep on that one." He then lay back down, pulled his coat tighter around him, and let his permanent state of exhaustion do the rest.

For his part Smaug simply lay where he was and watched the small creäture- that by all rights he should have killed the moment he had woken up to find it laying unconscious across his nose- sleep with an oddly peaceful expression upon its face.

'Well,' he thought, 'at least it's not being boring.'


	10. Chapter 10

_An: (gets down on knees, brings hands up in pleading position, gives big puppy dog eyes and begins begging) Please don't lynch me, I can explain!_

_I started a new position at work and am not yet used to the new hours so that is why I haven't updated before now(runs and hides under bed, waits for the angry mob to get bored and leave)._

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of it I wouldn't have such a hard time getting updates out, now would I?**

"Awake again, I see." Were the first words Bilbo heard as he opened his eyes and found that he hadn't been dreaming after all, he really hadn't been eaten by Smaug.

"Yes, I'm awake." He agreed wearily as he stood up.

If he wasn't to be eaten then he would conduct this conversation with all good manners intact like a proper Baggins should. Giving a bow he addressed the fire-breathing drake before him.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service." It took only a moment for the small man to realize that the rumbling he felt in the air was the Dragon's silent laughter.

"Smaug, the last of the Great Dragons, at yours." The emence reptile then dipped his neck in a semblance of a bow and gave another air rattling and silent chuckle.

"And now that formal introductions are over with you will answer my questions: How did you get here? And why?" Bilbo thought over how best to answer those questions for a moment before lowering himself back to the floor of gold and making himself as comfortable was possible on the hard surface.

This story would take a while to tell and he wanted to be as comfortable as possible while telling it- or as comfortable as possible when one was telling a a tale to a fire-breathing Dragon.

"Well, you see, it all started in a hole in the ground..."

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Bifur had never been one to sit back and wait for things to happen, especially not when a friend was in danger- and Bilbo was most definitely a friend, the first one he had made since his injury, the first one to treat him as a real person instead of an oddity to be pitied- and so was having to forcibly resist the urge to storm through the partly open doorway and drag Bilbo back up to safety.

It was a losing battle and he knew it. Bofur and Bombur on either side of him knew it to, but they both silently agreed with him and so wouldn't be putting up a fuss when following him in when he finally broke down and ran after their Hobbit.

He occupied his time and distracted himself as best as he could by sharpening his blades and watching his King pace. As the eastern sky began to lighten he grew even more restless, and so when Thorin began heading for the once secret entrance he was up and following with his cousins at his back even before the order to do so was given.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Ori was nervous and afraid, and was knitting like mad to try and hide it.

The casual onlooker might think that he feared for the safety of his brothers if they had to face the Dragon, or they might believe that he was nervous about what the future might hold for them all if said Dragon were to awake.

The casual onlooker would be wrong.

The young scribe was afraid for his small friend that had bravely set out into the darkness of the mountain to see if the resident Dragon still lived and to try and steal the King's stone if he could find it.

The young Dwarf was nervous about how long his friend had been gone already- it had been hours.

Looking up when he ran out of yarn- something he had never done before- he saw that the simple scarf he had been trying to make for Bilbo was now longer than Dwalin was tall. Putting it aside he picked up his sword that Nori had gotten for him just as their leader began heading for the door.

He was going to go and find his friend, and he didn't care what anyone else thought on the subject.

He would never let their Hobbit out of his sight again after this!

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Balin watched in amusement as every Dwarf dealt with their anxiety over their burglar in their own way, and was honest enough with himself to know that doing so was his own coping method.

He also found it amusing- in an abstract sort of way- that now that they were resting on the very doorstep of their long anticipated destination that not a one of them was giving a thought to the kingdom that they might regain by the end of the day, instead they were all worrying over one little man, a Hobbit, their friend.

He also knew that he was no better than the rest on this score and he was content with that fact.

Noticing that Thorin's continuous pacing seemed to have changed to a more decisive stride, Balin picked up his weapon of choice and began following his King with one thought in mind:

'Finally! I thought we would never start after our Hobbit.'

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

It was nearing dawn and Thorin was a wreck.

Ever since they had let Bilbo go down that dark corridor he'd been pacing, and not even his nephews had been bold enough to approach him.

His mind was awash in a sea of questions that he had no answers for:

Was Bilbo alright?

Had he found the 'stone?

Had he run afoul of the Dragon?

Had he gotten lost in the vast corridors?

Was he alright?!

His resolve to wait broke with the sunrise.

"Alright, let's go." He called over his shoulder as he made his way to the entrance, not waiting for anyone to acknowledge his order and not giving them a chance to argue it either.

Thorin hefted his pack- and Bilbo's as well- further up his shoulder and headed down to find his Burglar with the company close on his heels.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

"And so he, the dumb one, has just killed his two companions and is so terrified of being infected that he takes my advise on how to prevent himself becoming so."

"And what did you tell him?" Smaug asked, now completely absorbed in the tale. Absorbed to the point that he didn't even look up when he heard the Dwarves come to a stop a short distance from where he lay with Bilbo in the gold.

"I told him to go bathe in a mountain stream to prevent him from contracting the contagion, and then pointed him in the right direction, of course." Bilbo paused for effect here, and didn't have long to wait before he got the response he was waiting for.

"Of course you did, and then?" Smaug asked eagerly, causing the Hobbit to smile.

It was so nice sitting here, telling his story, that it was easy for him to forget that his eager audience was in truth a danger to him and his friends.

"And then he climbed up the rock out-cropping I had pointed him to and into the dawn light where he instantly turned to stone!" Smaug threw his head back and let out a laugh so hearty that several of the stunned and watching company were forced to smile along with him.

Bilbo simply looked pleased that his story was being well received, even with the gold under him shifting and shaking with the force of the Dragon's mirth.

As silence descended over the gold filled hall Thorin lifted his sword in a defensive position and yelled his demand at the unsurprised Dragon.

"Release the Hobbit, you foul beast!" While Bilbo's shocked face at the sudden appearance of his friends was expected, Smaug's reaction was not.

Curling himself more protectively around the small man, Smaug glared fiercely at the company- and then ignored them!

"So then what happened?" The Dragon asked, dragging Bilbo's attention back to himself and away from the Dwarves that were staring at him in shock.

As Bilbo shook off his own shock and began the next bit of his story as a half whispered conversation/argument started up among the watching group.

It was Dwalin who finally summed up their feelings and brought an end to the ever circling arguments:

"He's done it again. Our Burglar has done it again."

)

_AN.2: Again I am so, so, so very sorry for the delay in updating. I would promise to be quicker in the future but I don't know what the future holds and I don't want to be named a liar._

_I need your help- well, opinion really: Do you want this story to get smutty? _

_I can write it either as smutty or not, either way is fine by me, but I want to know what direction you all want this story to go. After all, I am writing it for you._


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Don't hurt me! Pleeeaaassseee! Don't hurt me!(tosses new chapter out and takes off running)_

**Disclaimer: So not mine.**

_Smaug gazed down sadly at the little Hobbit sitting between his claws once he had finished telling about the treatment he had suffered while still in the Shire._

_It truly made his old, calloused over heart break to think of one so purely innocent as Bilbo having to suffer not just the reality of a terminal illness but also the harsh, unsympathetic gazes of his friends and relations. _

_"And the Dwarves, have they been kinder to you than your own kind?" The small smile that graced the small man's features was enough to tell Smaug all he really needed to know._

_"Yes. They've been just wonderful to me." Liking the upturn that the mood was taking Smaug decided to encourage it._

_"Tell me more about them and the journey that brought you here." Bilbo flashed him a blinding smile before retaking up his tale with a new-found passion._

_It was quite obvious that the Dwarves meant a great deal to the small man- more perhaps than anything else in his life at the moment, his far too short of a life._

_With that thought Smaug decided that it might be worth it to not kill the Dwarven interlopers on sight. After all, it wouldn't do to upset Bilbo during the short time he had left._

_Besides, he could always just kill them all after the Hobbit had succumbed to his illness and was no longer around to be made upset by his actions._

_But the only question he had now was to wonder at the ache he felt in his long cold heart everytime he thought about Bilbo dying. It shouldn't be there, not after they had only just met; and most likely not even if they got to know each other well._

_If the small man had been a Dragon and not a Hobbit then he would say that it was because they were each others finishing half, that they had each been born only for the other, but he wasn't and so they couldn't be- right?_

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

_Shing! Shing!_

Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thain, son of Thror, rightful King Under the Mountain, was sulking- though any who dared to point this out to him would quickly find themselves on the wrong end of his sword.

_Shing! Shing!_

A sword he was needlessly sharpening while gazing intently at where most of his company lay sleeping with their Burglar- who could barely remain awake for six hours straight anymore- next to that damnable worm.

_Shing! Shing!_

"Careful there now, laddie, you don't want to be taking a finger off in your distraction." Turning to gaze up at his oldest and, usually, most sought after adviser he let his hand with the wet-stone in it fall limply in his lap.

"I am not a child, I can sharpen a blade without injuring myself." He snapped out, hoping that Balin would take the hint to leave him alone.

But as the old Dwarf moved to take a seat next to him he realized that he would not be getting out of this talk.

"Now don't go using that tone of voice with me, lad, I've known you since you were but a mere babe; I know when something is weighing heavily on your mind. Now are you going to speak to me, or are you going to continue to brood in silence?" Turning his gaze back to his sleeping company- more specifically, his sleeping Hobbit- Thorin took up his wet-stone once more and proceeded to ignore his friend.

_Shing! _

Giving a huff, Balin simply made himself a bit more comfortable and began to talk.

"Fine then, I'll talk and you listen."

_Shing!_

"Our Master Baggins has managed to do- on more than one occasion, I might add- what no-one else has ever managed to do before. This time he has managed to tame the fiery rage of a Dragon, a feat that is not even spoken of in the oldest of tales. So why are you so upset about it?" Waiting for a reply he didn't have to wait too long, though those steely blue eyes remained locked on the smallest member of the company.

"The Dragon doesn't deserve him."

_Shing!_

Shaking his head in disappointed, and knowing that he wouldn't be getting any farther than that, Balin stood and walked away; leaving his King and friend to his wallow in his broodings alone.

_Shing!_

They had been there for a week now and he had found the Arkenstone days ago- it had been easy to find as it was resting atop the treasure version of his mountain- and was keeping it close to his heart under his coat so that it wouldn't become lost.

With it he could leave anytime he chose and raise an army to oust the great lizard from his halls; but he was hesitant to do so.

He couldn't just leave Bilbo here to die alone in the clutches of the unfeeling beast- he was no fool and knew that it was only Bilbo's desire to see them safe that was staying Smaug's rage at their intrusion into his lair and that the over-sized worm wouldn't let his Hobbit go without a fight, a fight that Bilbo truly wasn't well enough to survive- his heart simply wouldn't allow that.

_Shing!_

He had to somehow free his Hobbit from the Dragon's clutches, only then could he know that Bilbo was safe and would remain so for the rest of his too few days.

_Shing!_

And there was only one way that he knew of to go about rescuing his unknowing love.

_Shing! Shing!_

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Ori awoke peacefully- a rare thing, and something to be cherished when traveling far from your home borders he had learned- and took in his surroundings. When he saw Bilbo sleeping soundly he let himself relax a bit.

Remembering something he had thought of the day before, and deciding that now- when no-one else was awake to see him do so- would be the best time to address the issue.

Gathering his courage- one last fond look at Bilbo gave him all the courage he needed- Ori stalked over to stand before Smaug impassive, though not really sleeping, face.

"Master Smaug?" He was pleased when his voice didn't sound nearly as timid as he suddenly felt. Who was he to address a Dragon anyway?

Large eyes opened- eyes that were normally only ever trained on one small Hobbit- and took in his slightly trembling form before turning to rest on Bilbo's sleeping one.

"What is it, Dwarf?" Squaring his shoulders, and reminding himself that this wasn't about him, the scribe put his hands on his hips and asked the question that had been pestering him for a full day now.

"What?!" Glancing about to ensure that that overly loud exclamation had not awoken anyone- when Dwarves got he chance to really sleep they could sleep HARD- and trying to ignore the fact that he now had the hard-staring, incredulous eyes of a surprised Dragon trained on him, he repeated his question.

"I said: What are your intentions towards Bilbo?" When no response was forthcoming he started tapping his foot in much the same way that Dori would do.

"Bilbo is my friend, and I'm warning you that if you are just leading him on..." Realizing that he didn't have a virgin's chance in a brothel- a phrase Nori had taught him along with others, all against Dori's wishes of course- of truly threatening a Dragon he let his sentence trail off.

Feeling the air around him start to thrum, and the gold under him begin to shift, Ori realized that Smaug, Greatest of Calamities, was trying to suppress his laughter.

'Being laughed at is better than being burnt to a cinder, right?' He asked himself even as he blushed darkly.

"Little Dwarf, you are nearly as entertaining as Bilbo is." The giant beast stated calmly and quietly once he had his mirth under control.

"But don't think for a moment that you can take his place." Smaug's eyes flashed a sudden fiery warning before cooling to a softer, more calculating gaze once more.

Ori let himself be subjected to the Dragon's scrutiny while all the while wondering what Smaug could be looking for.

Seeming satisfied the giant eyes turned to look upon the Hobbit once more as if drawn and Ori let his own eyes fall on the sleeping, dying, form of his friend as well.

After several minutes of silence Ori was jolted from his musings when Smaug began speaking once again, though he never removed his eyes from Bilbo's lightly breathing, blanket clad form.

"Your supplies are nearly gone, you will need to replenish them soon." Ori gave a small laugh at that. Who would ever believe that he had spoken with a Dragon about the restocking of supplies of all things?

"True, but we would be hard pressed to purchase anything since we spent the last of our money getting into Lake Town." Smaug made a grunting noise that Ori took to be a short laugh.

"You are surrounded by enough riches to buy several kingdoms worth of goods, I'm sure you can barter for at least a small caravan of supplies. Maybe even something soft for one of your number to lay on?" Ori had to take several moments to reorganize his thoughts- did Smaug, a fearsome Dragon from the North, just offer to part with some of his precious horde?- before attempting to stutter out a reply.

'How had the conversation gotten to this point anyway?' He asked himself.

"Th-th-that is-is very ki-kind of you. But-but... ?" Giving up trying to articulate his jumbled thoughts he simply stared up at the beast he had always been told was a horror beyond horrors in a kind of slack-jawed awe.

So lost was he in fact, he didn't even realize at first that the rest of the company- minus Thorin, who was once more surveying 'his' treasure- had gathered around and behind him.

They had all been awake since Smaug's outburst, but had waited to see if they would be needed before jumping to a wrong conclusion- Bilbo would be proud of them for thinking with their heads instead of their muscles they were all sure.

"Master Smaug, are you sure that you will be fine with parting with some of your horde?" Balin asked, seemingly being the first to get over his shock at the unexpected offer.

The Dragon just huffed as he wrapped one of his hands around Bilbo to keep him warm- the Dwarves had been doing so before, but now they were up and he could once again do it himself.

"If I had cared for this pile of metal and stone anymore then I would have gone after your leader when he stole the Arkenstone from its place, but he is suffering the stones effects so I can not even make myself angry at the insult of his deceit." Ori stood confused at that statement and went to ask for clarification, but once more Balin beat him to the punch.

"The 'stone is affecting him? How? Why?!" Smaug simply rolled an eye at them all before lowering his head back down to the golden floor, looking for all the world as if he was about to fall asleep with his Hobbit clutched securely in his hand.

"That stone is a curse to all those who can hear the language of the stones, as well to all those who would covet them. It whispers in your ear that too much is never enough and that giving any away is like cutting off a limb. It wasn't until I had ravaged this mountain into silence that I realized that it was saying such things, and then it took me years to deafen my ears to its pleas to be held and admired." Turning a full look upon the horrified company, Smaug gave them a pitying once-over before returning his steady gaze back to the still sleeping Hobbit.

"Your leader has been in contact with the Arkenstone, as well as many of the gems and gold pieces that have picked up its resonance over the years, constantly for the past five days. If he is not fully gold-mad by now then he soon will be. I would suggest that you all make preparations to protect yourselves from him when he stops being so focused on killing me." No-one said anything after that, all knowing in their hearts that it was the simple truth that Smaug was speaking.

As the group split up to think and wonder over what could be done to rescue their King from the cursed stone- or in Balin, Bofur and Dori's cases to start seeing just which supplies they would need to send someone for- Ori remained next to a, surprisingly depressed looking, Smaug.

"You never really answered my original question, you know." He pressed, hoping to get a straight answer.

Giving another of his air rumbling silent chuckles the Dragon moved to curl himself completely around Bilbo's small form before giving an answer, though not one that the scribe understood.

"When he first came down here I thought that he might be something that Dragon's have only ever found in other Dragon's before- something I had always longed to find but never could- but I dismissed the thought as being impossible. Now though I know it for fact." Smaug lifted his eyes to peer into Ori's for a moment and the young Dwarf was staggered by the sheer amount of loneliness and pain contained within them.

"He will die soon, all too soon, and I plan to let your gold-crazed leader finish me off at the same time. If I cannot live with him than I refuse to live without him." Ori, after Smaug had settled down around their Burglar, moved off to rejoin the rest of the company.

Even though they had all heard what Smaug had just said no-one moved to say a word about it, they could at least respect his privacy that much.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Dain, King of the Iron Hills, continued to ride forward even as he took the report of one of his scouts.

"How far behind us are they?"

"Two full day's march, Your Majesty, and there are more joining their ranks everyday." Nodding his understanding he waved the exhausted scout away.

They were still a week away from reaching Erebor, but now knowing that an Orc army trailed after them to the same destination he felt it prudent to pick up the pace.

He just hoped that his cousin was well when he arrived, they would need every hand they could get to tackle this foe.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Another chapter out! Finally! My browser kept freezing and I was half afraid I would never get this out._

**Disclaimer: If I owned it it wouldn't be published here, but since I don't you're in luck and get a chance to read it for free.**

Gandalf urged his mount and his companions to go faster- they had to reach Erebor before it was too late, they had to.

As they rode he prayed to any and all gods that would listen that they would make it to the Mountain before it was too late...

When he had first reached the Lonely Mountain he was to see the chaotic scene of a Dwarven army from the Iron Hills preparing for battle outside the newly excavated and open gates of the once grand Kingdom, but they didn't seem to know which direction that they should be facing.

As he made his way through the ranks he caught snippets of information: some said that they where to face the Dragon, Smaug, while other said a great hoard of Orcs and Goblins were to be their opponents by the days' end.

The closer he drew to the gates the more stares he noticed he was receiving- many of them hopeful while others looked relieved- and once a Captain even said, in a voice he probably thought the Wizard couldn't hear, 'Thank Mahal he's here! Maybe now some sense can be knocked into those Royals' heads and we can find out who we're supposed to be fighting!'

He would admit to being highly amused and curious as he entered the Mountain, but as he neared the treasury and heard Thorin's raised voice his amusement fled.

"I tell you that if you ever wish to call yourself my cousin again you will help me slay the beast!" The Dwarf King in Exile shouted as Gandalf stepped unseen into the room and gaped- though he would never admit to it as Istari did NOT gape, and that is the end of that. Humph!

What had him (not)gaping was not the fact that Thorin was holding a sword to his cousin Dain's throat, but rather that the whole of the company- minus Thorin obviously- that had come to slay the Dragon and reclaim the Mountain were sitting very calmly and at ease next to the- still living and not rampaging at the trespassing of Dwarves and a Hobbit(who seemed to be sitting practically in one of Smaug's hands) into his hoard- Dragon.

"Now, cousin, don't say such things. And you already have your Mountain and treasure back, isn't that enough?" Trying to wrap his mind around the implications of that sentence- Was Smaug actually giving up Erebor and all that was within it without a fight?- Gandalf nearly missed the next exchange.

"No! Nothing will be enough until the worm is dead!"

"But the Orcs-"

"Are of no concern to me! Now help me or take your army and leave!" It was at this moment that Gandalf realized that Thorin must have succumbed to the gold-sickness that had plagued his family line for generations.

And as he helplessly watched what happened next he came to regret ever having convinced Thorin to retake the Mountain of his birth.

Dain crossed his arms and shook his head sadly at his cousin, but before he could draw breath to speak Thorin had swung his sword and laid the Lord of the Iron Hills' cheek open.

"If you do not stand with me then you are against me!" He shouted as he turned to survey the horrified faces of his companions and his eyes latched onto the Dragon who was hovering protectively over the smallest member of the company.

Lifting his sword Thorin charged.

"No, Thorin! Stop!" Bilbo yelled as he stepped forward and put himself between the enraged Dwarf and the passive Dragon.

Time seemed to slow to a standstill for the watchers as they watched the scene before them unfold- even Smaug was forced to remain a simple observer of events for what came next.

There was a sickening crunch as Thorin backhanded Bilbo with his sword hand and sent the Hobbit spinning away a dozen feet or more only to be stopped by a unyeilding pillar, and, for one horrible second, all eyes remained focused on the small man's unmoving form.

But Smaug's roar of defiance, which shook the very foundations of the Mountain, and chilled all hearts that heard it, finally snapped them all out of it.

The sound he issued was that of a creäture in soul deep pain and one that would make all others suffer for hurting it so.

Before the echos of his bellow had a chance to stop, Smaug had Thorin unarmed and pinned to the floor under his claws. His eyes said all he needed to say about the kind of pain he would put the trapped Dwarf in as punishment for his actions.

"He lives! Bilbo is alive!" Oin called out in the tense stillness that had come over all, and unwittingly saved his King's life.

Snaking his head over to see for himself that Bilbo yet lived the Dragon then turned his full attention back on his prisoner.

"You pathetic excuse for a King. You might have killed him! And he with so little time remaining as it is."

"He is not yours to care for! Let me up and we shall see just who truly deserves to care for him!" Thorin yelled defiantly as he struggled to free himself from under the Dragon's claw.

But Smaug merely pressed down harder.

"I think not. There is something, though, that I should have done a very long time ago." So saying he then brought his other taloned hand up to Thorin's chest, and ripped.

"Nooo!" Thorin screamed as the Arkenstone was deftly lifted from the tattered remains of his coat.

Tossing the stone high in the air the Dragon let loose his flame. When it landed again it was not but a broken pile of ash.

Releasing the stunned Dwarf, Smaug walked over to where the company was watching Oin gently care for the unconscious Hobbit and lay down to wait for him to regain his senses, if he ever would.

Thorin lay still for a moment before sitting up and looking at the ash that had once been his family's most prized heirloom and then over to where his cousin was holding a dripping rag to his torn face before dropping his eyes to the floor in shame.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked while not looking at anyone, but then no-one was in any doubt as to who he addressed.

"Because he wouldn't want me to." Was the simple answer, though the Dragon never moved his eyes from where Oin was carefully wrapping a bandage around Bilbo's head.

Standing up, Thorin left the treasury without meeting anyone's eye.

"Well! It seems I've missed quite a lot, now haven't I." Gandalf said, breaking the oppressive silence of the tense group gathered around the pillar and their newly injured friend.

"Master Oin, if you are done with Master Baggins then you might wish to see to our Lord Dain here." Giving one last look over his smallest charge the old healer grabbed his kit and went to sew up his newest royal one.

Looking over the rest of the Dwarves, and the Dragon at their side, Gandalf decided that a full explanation of events would need to wait; it was more important now to see to Bilbo's health and he was sure that Smaug would agree.

Approaching the bunched up group the Grey Wizard addressed the Dragon.

"Master Smaug, it is obvious that you care for Bilbo deeply, so may I ask: Why you have as yet to heal our dear Hobbit? Or is it that you do not know how?"

"WHAT?!" Was the immediate reply from every voice in the room, followed quickly by a slew of questions.

"You mean Smaug can cure Bilbo? How?"

"Why haven't you cured him if you can cure him? Do it already!"

"But there is no cure for the wasting sickness. Why would you get our hopes up like this?!"

And so on and so forth...

"QUIET!" Once silence reclaimed the room Smaug turned to Gandalf.

"Do not play games, Wizard. If I could cure him I would have the day we first met." Though the words were spoken harshly Gandalf could see the glimmerings of a desperate hope in those large eyes.

He really hoped to soon learn what had occurred in his absence that had changed the Dragon so much, the curiosity was becoming almost too much to bare.

"But you can. Your blood, when given freely, will cure any and all ailments; even those brought on by time." But instead of jumping at this as he had supposed would happen the Dragon merely laughed darkly and turned to gaze- dare he say lovingly- down at Bilbo's still form.

"Whoever told you such horse-swill? You should know better than to believe such an impossibility, Istari." Straightening his spine, Gandalf went to make an argument in his favor before realizing that he didn't know enough about the Dragon-blood cure to do so. So instead he fell back on the old standard.

"I was told this by the highest of authorities." Smaug merely shook his head before laying down in the space the company had vacated for him next to Bilbo.

"Dragon's blood, by design, is the most deadly poison in existence. Only death will dissipate its potency, nothing else can ever stop it. So you see, it doesn't matter what you were told, I can not cure him" Returning his sad gaze back to Gandalf, Smaug once more shook his massive head.

"If I could cure him I would, even if it meant my own life. But there is nothing I can do."

"But what if there is?" Shaking his head Smaug went to turn from the Wizard only to be stopped by Gandalf's staff coming to rest on the end of his nose.

"What if I can find someone, someone well versed in the lost knowledge of the Dragons and that will allow you to cure Bilbo, and I bring them here?" The Grey Wizard could clearly see the hope warring with despair in those giant eyes, but he waited until the hope had won and the Dragon had giving a tentative nod before adding as an aside to the group as a whole:

"But will you still be here to receive them when I bring them?" Before tempers could rise at the insinuation that any of them would leave Bilbo he continued.

"There is an Orc army on its way here, you may not have a choice but to retreat." Pushing off the offending staff from his nose, Smaug chuckled lightly.

"Tricky, Wizard, very tricky. Fine. I will decimate this army on my doorstep while you go find someone with evidence of an impossibility." Standing with one final look at the small man who had as yet to so much as twitch, Smaug turned to the Dwarves.

"Keep him safe." He instructed and then was heading for the gate and the sky.

Gandalf was not far behind him.

The Captain he had overheard before caught him just as he mounted his steed.

"Sir! The Dragon! What should we do?"

"Leave him be!" Came the gruff command from Dain who had followed Gandalf out.

"Smaug is on our side against the Orc hoard. Spread the word! Form up! We support the Dragon!" As the call went out and Dain showed his skills at battle planning Gandalf slipped away.

He had to get to Mirkwood as quickly as possible.

"I do not care that Smaug has had a change of heart, or that he suffers for the loss of the Hobbit, his kind can die out for all I care."

"But surely-"

"I said no, Mithrandir! I will not help you, nor will I allow any of my subjects to accompany you back to that filthy Dwarven Mountain. Now leave and look elsewhere for assistance if you think there is time." Turning on his heel, and ignoring the grave insult that doing so would be to the Elven King, Gandalf stalked to the Gates while musing on how to reach Lothlorian and ask the Lady of the Light for assistance.

As he reached his mount he noticed that two more stood next to it.

"Mithrandir." A voice said behind him.

Turning about he took in the sight of the Prince of Mirkwood, as well as a one-armed she-Elf standing just behind him, dressed for travel.

"Ah, Legolas, I was wondering if I would have the chance to see you before I left. And who is your friend, may I ask."

"No time, we can talk on the road." The Elven Prince said as he swung up onto one of the ready mounts, the unnamed she-Elf swinging up onto her own a moment later.

When Gandalf hesitated Legolas leaned down to explain.

"Father forgave me for letting the Dwarfs escape, but I doubt he will be as lenient for helping a Dragon." Here he flashed a grin that showed off his young- for an Elf- age.

"But I quite like Bilbo and if there is a chance that Smaug truly can save him then I am all for helping him doing so."

"He can. But it will be hard work for him." The she-Elf spoke up for the first time before turning her mount with the ease of long practice using one arm and took off towards the overgrown Erebor road.

"That is Langeth, my nursemaid and tutor- as well as my father's and grandfather's. She is perhaps the oldest Elf in Mirkwood, and the smartest though no-one knows just how much she knows." Turning his mount in the same direction Langeth went, Legolas gave another grin before taking off.

Mounting in a hurry Gandalf took off after the Elves and sped to catch up with a new hope burning deep in his chest.

Perhaps they would be able to save Bilbo after all.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Thorin wandered the dusty halls and corridors of his city in a daze, not really aware of where he was going or how long he had been walking until he came to the broken doors of the Royal Hall.

Walking down the rubble strewn floors to his old room he went in and sat on the moldy and collapsed bed with his head in his hands.

He had attacked Bilbo.

He had given into the gold-madness and attacked Bilbo, nearly killing him.

And he had to be rescued from himself by a Dragon of all people. A Dragon!

Taking a deep breath he tried to sort out what he would need to do from here.

Apologize- profusely- to Dain for one. How could he have drawn his sword on his kin like that? Despicable.

Beg forgiveness from Bilbo for another. Though he wouldn't hold it against the small man if he never forgave him. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself.

Make alliances with Lake Town.

Help rebuild Dale if Bard was amiable.

Face his company... that may be one of the hardest ones to accomplish.

Blowing out a huff of air he laid back on the moldy bed and closed his eyes.

Orcs!

There was an army of Orcs headed this way! How could he have forgotten?

Rushing from the room he ran straight into a pair of strong and familiar arms.

"Dwalin! Let me go! There is an Orc army-"

"Not any more there isn't. Now sit down! It's taken hours to track you down and I mean to have my say before you go running off being stubborn and impulsive!"

"_I'm _stubborn?!"

"And impulsive. Now sit down and listen!" Thorin sat, and listened. And though he didn't like most of what he heard he had to agree with what his friend said.

And there was one point his friend made perfectly clear and which Thorin agreed with most definitely:

Thorin had a lot to make up for, and he had better get started.

)

_AN.2: So Langeth is my very first OC EVER- I'm sure you realize how scary this is for me- and I brought her in- for only one more chapter(fingers crossed)- just so I wasn't stretching it by bringing in Lady Galadriel when she doesn't happen to be anywhere close by and also so Smaug can learn a thing or two about himself that he never knew before._

_I hope you all are still enjoying this fic! And trust me, it will get fluffier soon. Promise._


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Time got away from me, I was mugged by Real Life- but none of that is a descent excuse I know. I just hope that this chapter is good enough to have been worth the wait- so read on!_

**Disclaimer: If I wish really hard the characters still won't be mine, but maybe Peter Jackson might move the premier date for the third movie up again. Fingers crossed in hope!**

Gentle fingers lightly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck pulled him from his deep sleep.

"Stop! That tickles!" He giggled out while trying to bat the offending hand away.

Once the hand had withdrawn he tried to snuggle once more into his soft and warm bed, but was stopped by a familiarly unfamiliar voice calling his name.

Opening his eyes to catch sight of his sleep interrupting caller he came wide awake at the sight that greeted him.

"Dwarves!" He yelled out joyfully as he sat up and straddled his narrow mattress- Why did he have such a narrow mattress again?- and looked at the crowd of happy seeming Dwarves around him.

Catching sight of two very tall and elegant figures standing behind the Dwarves he made another exclamation while beginning to bounce up and down in glee.

"And Elves! I've always wanted to meet Elves!" Hearing an 'oomph' from his mattress at his energetic movements he looked down and noticed that he wasn't sitting on a mattress at all.

He was sitting on top of a Man.

"Who are you?" He asked politely from his position atop the Man's stomach.

"Smaug." The Man answered with a raised brow, clearly questioning why he felt the need to ask.

Tilting his head to one side he continued to look down at the Man under him while he tried to process that answer, that name sounded very familiar...

"You're not Smaug!" He finally shouted as he finally remembered who Smaug was supposed to be, and then he began to elaborate.

"Smaug is a giant, fire-breathing Dragon! He's covered in scales and has humongous wings! You're just a pretty Man. So don't say you're someone you're obviously not!" He finished by glaring down at the Man with the sternest expression he could muster.

The nerve of this Man, trying to impersonate his friend Smaug like that. Good thing he was hear to set matters right!

As his glare was met only by a self-satisfied smirk from the Man under him he prepared himself to give another lecture on just why this Man couldn't be a Dragon when his attention was diverted.

"She sure didn't exaggerate about his being confused on first awakening, did she? He makes what Bifur went through seem like just a regular morning routine!"

"You forget: for Bifur that WAS a regular morning routine, or it used to be at least."

Turning to look at where this strange conversation seemed to be coming from he got quite the shock.

"Dwarves!" He exclaimed in excitement. Spotting the two tall figures standing behind the group of Dwarves he began trying to stand up.

"And Elves! I've always wanted to meet Elves!" Beginning to struggle- Why was standing up so difficult?- he looked down to see that a Man he seemed to be sitting on had wrapped his long arms around his slim hips and was keeping him in place.

Scowling down at the Man he shook a finger at him.

"Let me go this instant. I'm warning you! I'm on good terms with a Dragon and he won't be pleased if he sees you holding me like this! And who are you anyway? How did you get down there?" As laughter erupted off to his right he looked over and was surprised.

Dwarves! And Elves! He'd always wanted to meet Elves. And they seemed to be getting along and laughing with each other- who knew that that was possible?

Trying to rise and join the celebrations- What was so amazing that Elves and Dwarves would celebrate together?- he was stopped by a pair of strong arms pulling him down to lay on a smooth and bare chest.

"Who are you?" He asked as he met two very blue and piercing eyes set in an angular face.

"I'm Smaug, little one. We've been over this already." The Man said with a bit of a smirk.

Pushing his finger into the Man's face he began to rant even as he was pulled down flat and covered with a blanket.

"Don't lie to me! Smaug is a beautiful and amazing Dragon and you're just a very pretty Man! Being pretty doesn't give you the right to usurp someone else's name!" His rant was met by a deep rumbling laugh under his ear- Where was it coming from?- and a voice he didn't bother to look for the source of.

"I'm glad you think I'm pretty, Bilbo. Now sleep, your reason will return to you soon." His eyes already closing he drifted off to sleep even as he wondered about what the voice had said.

His reason was fine, it hadn't gone anywhere.

Deciding that the voice was just being silly he let sleep claim him.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

As Bilbo lay sleeping once more Smaug let his fingers resume their path through the burnished locks of soft hair atop his Hobbit's head.

And wasn't that an odd thing: a Dragon with fingers! He had never heard of the like before, but it was a necessary change he'd had to complete in order to save Bilbo's life.

_A shriek of agony ripped from his throat as he focused all his energies inward, trying to compress all his great mass down into a smaller form._

_"Come now, you can do better than that. Again!" The she-Elf who had told him of the process demanded and he tried again._

_With a sound like tearing flesh- and the feeling of it too- Smaug finally succeeded._

_He writhed on the ground, uncomprehending for long moments why the world suddenly looked so big._

_"Finally. It took you long enough to get it right." Langeth said as she surveyed his new form._

_"The first time is always the hardest so you will need to practice this at a later time if you wish to make it easier on yourself." Smaug just looked up at her from his position on the floor._

_"I hate you." He said, she just smiled._

The steps to make his blood usable for healing were fairly simple, even if the execution of them was harder than it seemed at first glance.

(1) Shrink himself down into a smaller form, Elf size was what was normally used. This would concentrate the magic in his blood and make it more maliable to his will.

(2) Bite through his skin and suck out a mouthful of blood, a much harder task than it sounded. The skin of his smaller form would be made up of the compressed scales of his normal form and so would be even harder- almost impossible- to pierce, and then their was the Draconic healing to contend with-he had to be quick to draw his blood or the wound would close up over his own teeth.

(3) Mix his blood with his saliva thoroughly. All Dragons are immune to their own poisons and this immunity is also carried in their saliva, mixing his blood with it wound kill off all remaining poison that the concentrating of his magic hadn't already done.

(4) Focus all his will-power onto the blood in his mouth so that it would do what he wanted and not something else entirely, which could be spell disaster for the one he was trying to help. Dragon magic was apparently quite powerful and destructive if not properly focused; if his concentration wavered off his goal for even a moment things could turn ugly very quickly.

(5) Transfer the concentrated, nonpoisonous, energized blood from his mouth to the mouth of the one he was trying to heal through a kiss. Outside of his body- his mouth in this case- his blood would no longer be subject to his will, so the quick transfer would serve to keep it stable as well as setting it to work as quickly as possible.

And Smaug would privately admit to wanting to try this 'kiss' thing that bipeds were always doing with Bilbo, and, if it was good, he might someday ask the Hobbit to join him in one while he was awake.

_He attempted to stand after the transformation but found it difficult- H__ow on Middle-Earth did these bipeds manage to do this?-so instead he choose to crawl to the spot that he had left Bilbo laying in- too still, barely breathing now, unconscious as he had been since Thorin's attack- and was about to try and bite through his wrist and start the process when he was stopped._

_"You will need to practice first or else you could make a mistake and harm him more." Langeth stated while grabbing his wrist in a strong grip to prevent him from biting into his own flesh._

_"And just how do you expect me to practice? No-one else here is injured, let alone as bad off as Bilbo is." He snarled out as he pulled his wrist from her grip, though he didn't try to bite into it as he had seen her point._

_"Maybe no-one is as bad off as he is now, but there is someone here that could be considered just as badly injured if not more so." Langeth said as she turned to the watching crowd of Dwarves and one Dwarf in particular._

_Bifur swallowed as every eye in the room turned on him. He may be easily confused about many things but understanding what everyone wanted from him now was not one of those._

_Stepping forward he pounded his chest to signal that he was willing to be the test subject here if it meant his friend would have a better chance at survival._

_Nodding graciously to the be axed Dwarf the she-Elf turned back to the waiting Dragon-Man._

_"I would suggest pulling the ax out when you transfer the blood, you don't want it to become even more permanently affixed." _

_Bifur's eyes widened at that- They were simply going to rip the thing out of his skull?!- but there was no time to back out- as if he would- because the dark-haired man that had taken the place of the giant Dragon was staring at him now as he bit into his own wrist._

Stopping his fingers from their continuous running through Bilbo's hair Smaug slipped out from under his Hobbit and, after ensuring that Bilbo was rewrapped in the blanket and plenty warm enough, began the task of teaching himself to walk on two legs.

He wanted to be prepared for when Bilbo awoke next, as well as for when they left the mountain behind.

He didn't suppose that a Hobbit travelling with a Dragon would be welcome many places, but a Hobbit and a Man... the whole of the World would be theirs.

So, first lesson: Standing.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

When Bilbo next awoke it was to the rumbling of an empty stomach and the smell of good food.

Sitting up- from atop a mattress made of cushions, though he had a vague memory of a dream...- he looked around until he spotted the spot that the good smells were coming from, throwing off his blankets he stood and made his way over; never noticing the eyes watching him from almost every corner of the cavernous room they were in.

"Smells good!" He chirped, making Bombur and Bifur jump where they were sitting next to the cooking fire.

As his friends turned to greet him he thought he noticed something different about Bifur, but that thought instantly fled once Bombur started dishing him up a large plate of delicious looking food as well as a big bowl of thick stew.

He had just started on his second bowl of stew- Bombur was having a hard time keeping up with him, but the rotund Dwarf was just managing to keep his plate stacked high- when his mind circled back around to what could be different about his friend.

With a gasp that had him choking on his most recent mouthful he realized what was different. Quickly swallowing he pointed wide-eyed at his friend and asked:

"Bifur! Where's your ax?!" Bombur broke into laughter and- much to Bilbo's confusion- started making kissing noises that he aimed at his cousin who was glaring at a point just behind Bilbo's head.

Before he could turn to find out what, if anything, his friend was looking at an argument started that drew everyone's attention.

"He asked directly about the ax, Fi, that means I won!"

"No way, Ki, he had already started eating, that means that I won!"

"No. Me!"

"No! Me!"

Shaking his head as the brother started brawling in an attempt to settle their differences, Bilbo turned back to his friend and got his attention.

"Bifur, how..." His friend huffed as his cheeks turned red- Was he embarrassed? Why? This was something they should be celebrating!- and glared again over Bilbo's shoulder.

"Ask the Dragon." He growled in perfect Westron.

Confused over that answer- And just where was Smaug at anyway?- he almost missed the fact that his friend was able to speak the common language.

He sat stunned and staring until a warm body dropped down to sit next to him.

"Aye, lad, it is a lot to take in, I know; but it is good to hear him speaking clearly again after so long." Oin said as he slyly filled Bilbo's bowl up once more.

His attention brought back to the food Bilbo began eating again, though he still gave half an eye to the old Healer by his side.

"But how... how did it happen?" He managed to ask as he finally started to slow down, finally starting to feel full.

"I'll answer that in a moment, lad, but first I want to ask you a question; and I want you to think about the answer very hard before giving it to me. Alright?" Nodding his agreement he waited for Oin to ask.

"Lad, how do you feel?" Looking at his old friend in confusion he went to answer and then stopped.

Exactly how did he feel?

Nothing hurt, he wasn't tired anymore, maybe he was still a little hungry- especially if Bombur had dessert made- he felt fine actually.

He felt fine...

Turning to stare owlishly up at his friend he took several long moments to find his voice.

"I-I feel fine. I feel just fine, Oin! How..." Trailing off he looked over at Bifur, putting two and two together and still not understanding what was going on.

"Aye, lad, you and Bifur were healed the same way, by the same person; though for different reasons."

"W-who? How?" He breathed out, hardly able to believe what was happening. He felt fine! He was fine again, healthy.

He might even be able to return to the Shire. That was a sobering thought, though he would love- absolutely LOVE- to see Lobelia's face upon his return.

Oin placed a comforting hand around his shoulders as he began to explain.

"It seems many things were lost in the first wars, including many secrets concerning Dragon magic." Bilbo gasps at that, realizing just what Bifur had been trying to tell him.

"Even Smaug, though he is a Dragon, didn't know much of anything about it; but he worked hard to learn once he realized it could be used to save your life."

"Where... where?" He asked, needing to see his large, scaly friend and thank him.

"Right here, little Hobbit. Did you think that I would just leave you?" A smooth, deep, not-as-loud-as-he-was-expecting voice said from right behind him; from right where Bifur kept directing his glares.

Turning, expecting to see a Dragon even though he knew that there wasn't enough room between him and the wall for Smaug to lay, all the Hobbit saw was a Man. A Man he remembered from a dream.

"I-it wasn't a dream?" He squeaked out making the Man- Smaug- smirk.

"No, it wasn't. Do you really think I'm a pretty man?" Bilbo nods dazedly, everything- his renewed health, Bifur's, Smaug's appearance- all becoming too much suddenly.

"And you're a good mattress too!" Were his last words before the world turned black.

Oin caught him just as he slumped, fainted into a dead heap.

"And I won that bet too!" Kili yelled out into the ensuing silence, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

As Oin made the small man comfortable Smaug stood and made his way over.

It hadn't taken him long to teach himself to walk, less than an hour, and he had been all set to settle back down with his Hobbit but had been stopped by a compelling argument made by one of the older Dwarves- he thought that maybe Balin had been his name.

He hadn't wanted to startle the small man- no-one did- by giving him too much to think about too soon, and Smuag had agreed.

So he had accepted the cloak the Dwarf handed him- they had been trying to give him one since he had first stood up(What was with these people and this 'modesty' concept?)- as he felt Bilbo might approve of it, and had settled down to wait with the others for the small man to awake.

And now that Bilbo was finally awake he and beginning to understand, Smaug, the Last of the Great Dragons, would not be leaving his side again if he could so help it.

)

_AN.2: I just realized that I never posted the results of my smut vs. fluff question a few chapters ago. Well, here they are:_

_Fluff wins!_

_There were some really good points made about only using smut if the story called for it, and I didn't- and don't- feel that this story calls for it; but I might, after this story wraps, put out a one shot going in that direction._

_And please leave a review, they make me happy and keep me thinking about this story and trying to make time to update._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I'm not extremely old, rich, or a guy so therefore I do not own the Hobbit.**

"So... what's her story, anyway? What does she do when not intimidating Dragons into behaving?" Bofur asked as politely as he could, even as he watched Langeth shaking a finger in Smaug's face.

Bilbo was laughing about whatever was being said so that was probably the only reason the she-Elf was still alive, he thought.

"She cares for and teaches the Elflings." Legolas, who seemed just as content as the Dwarves were to watch the Dragon take magic lessons and get scolded like a child for getting it wrong, answered distractedly.

It was an amusing sight to see, a Dragon trying to match glares with his old nursemaid, though it made him shiver slightly to remember every time he had been on the receiving end of one of her looks. Smaug must be made of stern stuff to hold her eye for so long.

"Ah. So this is a bit of break for her then." They shared a chuckle at that before lapsing into a companionable silence.

"So, if she cares for the tots, how did she lose her arm?" Bofur finally asks once the lesson happening on the other side of the room settled down again.

"It was a very long time ago, even by Elvish standards." Is the eventual, reluctant reply.

The story wasn't a secret, but it wasn't much talked about out of respect.

"She was a scholar- one of the best, it is said- in the great library of Gondolin." He had the attention of everyone in their small group as he said this.

No-one hadn't heard of Gondolin, one of the most revered of the first cities.

"It was during one of the first battles, while she defended the knowledge of our people singlehandedly from those who would have burned it all, that she was greviously wounded. She lost her arm and it wasn't thought she would survive, but then she was found in the nursery one day caring for a sickly Oropher, my Grandfather, and that has been her life's task ever since." The gathering of Dwarves all looked over at the she-Elf with a new respect, but it was Bifur who summed up their sentiments.

"She is a remarkable female... She carries the soul of a true Dwarf!" Ducking his head, he was still getting used to the odd looks he received whenever he opened his mouth and spoke clearly, so he didn't see the approving nods his statement garnered.

Legolas didn't protest this statement but simply rolled his eyes at this all too Dwarven compliment and went back to watching the Dragon's training. He had known Langeth for far too long to have not thought that same thing himself, after all.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Smaug was fed-up with the Elf in front of him, if it wasn't for Bilbo by his side he would have flamed her long before now and been done with all this... practice.

He was Smaug! Last of the Great Dragons! He did not need to learn all these petty tricks and disciplines, it was enough that he could heal his Hobbit and hold Bilbo in his newly small arms, learning magic was a waste of his time! The only reason he agreed to try was that Bilbo had smiled at the suggestion.

He was beginning to think he would do anything for one of those smiles.

"You are not concentrating hard enough! Now. Let us try it again, shall we?" Again? Again! Not concentrating hard enough?! He'd show her!

Putting everything he had into the tiny seed in his hand he was surprised when, a moment later, he was left holding a flower.

"Oh!" Smaug turned to see Bilbo staring in awe.

"Did you really just do that, Smaug?" Smiling- maybe learning magic wouldn't be so bad after all- he hands the flower over to his Hobbit.

"F-for me?" At his nod Bilbo goes red and gapes for a moment before jumping up and running for the door, flower held protectively to his chest.

Moving to follow his Hobbit he is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he looks at the she-Elf in mild confusion.

"That was a red tulip you just handed to him, in the language of flowers that was a declaration of love. I may be rusty on Hobbit culture, but I'm fairly certain that he has only gone to find you an answering flower or two." Nodding to show that he had heard, Smaug then looked at the bag of seeds he had been practicing with.

If one flower had made Bilbo that happy...

"Now, where were we?" He said as he reached for the bag.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

"What if I've overreacted? What if he didn't mean it the way I thought he did? Do Dragons even know the language of the flowers? How do Dragons even court?" Nori patted the Hobbit on the shoulder as they walked back towards the Gates.

The Dwarf had been enjoying a few restful moments of solitude under a tree when he had spotted the small man running near frantically towards a thick clump of greenery, and so had, of course, followed.

And now he was trying to calm a nervous, flower wielding Bilbo down before he damaged the meticulously done bouquet any. Really, in the last hour Nori had learned far too much about what flowers, in all their once innocent beauty, were really saying.

He now knew that you could say anything from 'hello' to 'I'm going to murder you in your sleep' with the right combination of the colorful things. It was all rather disconcerting.

He was just glad that the bouquet Bilbo carried had a simple message to it, if he had wanted a more complex one the thief didn't know where they would find all the plants needed.

Bilbo had explained about Smaug's giving him the red tulip- and once he understood the implication all Nori could think was 'and about time too'- and then went on to explain his need to give a reply.

The Hobbit now carried pansies- to show loving thoughts- lilac- for first love(it struck Nori as sad that Bilbo hadn't had someone to love before now)- and a single red rose tucked away in the center- Bilbo had blushed as he explained that one, and soon Nori was blushing too, though not as badly.

"Everything will be fine! You'll see. Just explain it to him and I'm positive he will be just as happy as you are." He reassured as best as he could, he had never been as good as Dori at it.

"Really?" Bilbo asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes. Though... you might wait until you are alone to explain the rose." They descended into silence then and shared a blush as they entered the mountain.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Thorin stood outside the Gates, waiting for the procession of Mirkwood Elves to arrive, and hating every minute of it.

Prissy Elves, he thought darkly.

Just as he caught sight of the Elvin party, and that prick Thranduil at the lead, he also saw Bilbo and Nori heading back into the mountain.

Seeing Bilbo's happy, blushing face tore at his heart, but he held his tongue in check; as well as his desire to chase after the Hobbit and beg for his favor.

He had apologized, profusely, to the small man and had been humbled by the forgiveness he had been shown, but he had not approached Bilbo since. It was his greatest fear that, should he do so, he might hurt the small man, even if only on accident. So he had stepped back, had made amends with the rest of his company and watched with a breaking heart as Bilbo drew closer and closer to Smaug every day.

At least the Dragon would never hurt him, he consoled himself.

He was so caught up in his musings that only an elbow from Dwalin brought him back in time to greet the other King, even if he really didn't want to.

"And just where is my son?" Thranduil demanded as he slid gracefully from he back of his horse, not even bothering with a pretense at political niceties.

Thorin sighed even as the words of greeting died unspoken on his lips.

Why could nothing ever go as planned, he thought as he led the way into the mountain.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

The Great Hall, where everyone had been staying as of late, looked like springtime had exploded within it.

There were flowers everywhere!

From one end of the Hall to the other you could not see one spot that did not have a bloom on it.

Even his Dwarves and the two Elves were covered!

And then there was the mound.

To one side of the Hall, just where Smuag had taken up residence, there was an overwhelming number of flowers all piled high on top of each other- the pile towered over even Thranduils head- and looking ready to topple at the slightest touch.

In the middle of this pile stood an indecisive looking Dragon-man staring at Bilbo, and on the outskirts of it stood a confused looking Hobbit staring at Smaug.

He must have missed something because everyone seemed tense, waiting for a response of some sort.

Then, before Thorin could really grasp a hold of the scene before him, Bilbo had shot forward and tackled Smaug to the ground with a loud squeal of delight.

Thorin wasn't too sure, the flowers chose that moment to topple and obscure the two from view, but it looked as if Bilbo had been trying to suck the lower half of Smaug's face off.

"There you are! Do you have any idea of the mess you've made! You're coming home right now!" The yelling of the Elf King at his side barely registered with the Dwarf King as he continued to look forlornly at the flower pile.

How he wished he could be the one under there with Bilbo right now instead of the Dragon.

Shaking himself out of his jealous thoughts- he had made his bed and now had to lie in it, even if it hurt to do so- he turned just in time to see a sight that made him smile for the first time since he had been freed from the Arkenstone's influence.

Langeth, in all her slim severity, had taken hold of the Elvin King's ear in a hard pinch and was pulling him, doubled over at the waist, out of the mountain.

As she passed him Thorin caught a bit of what she was muttering.

"...taught you better manners than this... should have taken you over my knee centuries ago... how I ever let you leave the nursery I'll never know!" And then they were gone, Legolas following close after with a smothered grin and an apology.

Turning back to view his company- none of whom were doing half as well as the Elf Prince at hiding their mirth- he caught sight of two petal covered heads before they pulled back out of sight and into their private mound once more.

Sighing- he would need to have the Hall cleaned(Where did all these flowers come from anyway? How had they gotten in here?)- Thorin turned to find Balin and get back to work on all the administrative duties he had to perform now that Erebor was to be reestablished.

As a high-pitched giggle and a deeper chuckle reached his ears, Thorin, not for the first time, wished Gandalf hadn't taken off to parts unknown so quickly.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

He rode like the wind yet tried to attract as little attention to himself as he could.

His goal was a far too needful one to let sit idle for even a moment.

Smaug, as the first bit of magic he attempted after healing Bilbo, had created a magic proof bag- just a bit of cloth, really, soaked in Dragons blood with the intention of keeping any and all magic from being able to pass through it- and then had proceeded to wrap something from out of Bilbo's pocket in it.

"I think you will want to drop this into Mount Doom sooner rather than later." The Dragon had said nonchalantly as he passed the tiny bundle into the Wizard's hands.

Gandalf had, only once, attempted to open the cloth up. The feel of Evil pouring off the gold band had him quickly rewrapping it, and mentally thanking the Dragon for having the forethought to make an unbreachable barrier between this, the One Ring- he had no doubt that it was so- and the outside world.

Now, with the Ring secured inside his belt pouch and safely inside its wrap, Gandalf rode towards the cursed lands of Mordor; and he prayed all the while that he could do this before he was sussed out and stopped.

)

_AN: So... I'm wrapping this story up in the next two or three chapters. _

_Please don't be mad, it had to happen sometime._

_But if there is anything anyone would particularly like to see, or something that I haven't fully addressed and would like to have it fleshed out more, let me know and I will try to incorporate as many requests as possible._

_Thank you all for reading this far! And please drop a review, it really makes my day!_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Everyone hate me! I had this chapter written up two weeks ago and completely forgot to post! I am sooooo sorry for this!_

_Anyway..._

_Thank you to everyone who made suggestions, I hope you all like what I did with them even though I didn't fill them all. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- Nothing! Mwahahahahahahah! What? I can laugh maniacally for no reason if I want. It's no less delusional than any of you believing that I own anything related to the Hobbit.**

Bilbo caught his breath as he looked out at the sea of flowers that had once been the floor, and then up at the sheepish Dragon standing in wait of his reaction in the middle of the biggest pile of them.

"Smaug, how..." His words ran dry as once more took in the sight before him.

"You seemed to enjoy the first flower I gave you so much that I decided to make you more." Smaug's piercing eyes looked over at the mess of flowers strewn about the room before landing once more on Bilbo.

"I think I used too many seeds..." Bilbo couldn't contain himself anymore and lept into Smaug's arms while kissing him soundly- No-one had ever done anything remotely like this for him before!- and hardly noticed as they over-balanced and ended up buried as the heap of flowers around his Dragon came tumbling down.

"You are(kiss) so amazing(kiss) I don't think(kiss) I can fully express(kiss) just how overwhelmed(kiss) I really am(kiss)!" As he began running hands through Smaug's thick hair Bilbo realized how still his Dragon had gone.

"Smaug? Is everything all right? Is it the kissing? I can stop if you like." Pushing away from his position on Smaug's chest in embarrassment- he had been so sure about the Dragon's intentions, and it hurt to be proven wrong- he was stopped as Smaug finally moved to wrap his arms around his small waist.

"So that was 'kissing', was it? I was wondering what it would be like." Bilbo felt a surge of renewed hope flood through him at that. Smaug wasn't rejecting him at all, he was just inexperienced!

A sudden commotion had them lifting their heads just in time to see Langeth dragging the Eleven King out of the halls, but they ducked down again before the could be spotted and drawn into conversation.

"So... would you mind kissing me again? I think I will need lots of practice to become as good at it as you are." Giggling at that Bilbo was all too happy to comply.

"Silly Dragon." He murmured, gaining a deep chuckle from larger male, just before he sealed their lips together once more.

This was practice that they each would be all too happy to keep at for a long while.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

The Ring- the One Ring-unraveled itself from its confining cloth just long enough to glint brightly in the light of its birthing fires and then it was gone for good.

"Did you feel that?" Bilbo asked, looking up from his packing and off to the south- though he didn't know that that was the direction he looked as they were still inside the mountain- as that seemed to be where the strange feeling had come from.

"I felt nothing. Are you alright?" His companion asked from his lounging position on the floor, great wings stretching in anticipation of the flight soon to come.

"Oh! Fine. Fine. Just..." Bilbo patted at his waistcoat pocket absently, a confused look on his face.

"It was pure evil, it had to be destroyed." Smaug said gently, comfortingly, as he now had a good idea as to what had happened.

"I-I know, but... well... Well! This isn't getting the packing done, and we do want to be off before nightfall." Smaug let the matter drop, his Hobbit would talk to him about it when he was ready.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

"Bilbo Baggins! You miserable old Hobbit! How dare you show your face back here and deprive me and my husband of our well-earned inheritance!" Bilbo set down his half-finished tea and went to his door, he had known Lobelia would show up sooner rather than later- she always did- but he had hoped it would take longer than just a few short hours after his return.

"Lobelia! What an altogether unexpected surprise. I'd invite you in for tea, but as you know I only just returned and have not had time to restock my pantry." Bilbo began solicitously, only to have the umbrella wielding woman on his front doorstep go on the immediate attack.

"It's not your pantry anymore! It rightfully belongs to my husband, your cousin, Otho!"

"No." Bilbo said calmly even as he looked at the growing crowd outside his gate.

They had all come to see the free show, and he was glad of it as he wanted everyone to hear what he had to say to his cousin, he didn't want half-truths and lies getting around and making HIM out to be the bad guy here- that was what usually happened whenever Lobelia was involved.

"What?!"

"I said no, have you gone deaf from all your own screeching?" Lobelia spluttered at that, earning chortles from many in the watching crowd.

"I left my home- the home you have been attempting to steal by contesting my will all the time that I was away- and all my possessions save a few to my best cousin and good friend Drogo Baggins. You have no right to anything within these walls and I would gladly thank you to uninvite yourself to tea for the rest of our days." Lobelia was red faced now and spitting mad, she even went so far as to lift her gaudy umbrella in anger- much to the horror of several in the ever-growing crowd- before a towering figure joined Bilbo in the doorway and leveled her with a very hostile stare.

"Smaug, you remember my telling you about my cousin Lobelia, don't you?"

"The one who tries to steal you mother's silver tea set?"

"Yes." If anything the tall man's stare become even more sharp and Lobelia found herself backing away involuntarily.

"Well, this is her. Lobelia, I'd like to introduce my partner and- hopefully- one day husband, Smaug the last of the Great Dragons." Smaug gave a slight nod, but Lobelia didn't see it as she had already hiked up her skirts and fled, much to everyone's amusement.

There was no way she was going to stand around and become Dragon food!

It was some time later when Bilbo managed to close his door again- it seemed everyone in Hobbiton had wanted to stop by and say hello just so that they could say that they had- and he gratefully collapsed back into his long vacated chair.

It had been so good of Drogo to give him back Bag End- though considering he had never had a chance to move in because of Lobelia throwing her self-entitled weight around and demanding things that weren't ever hers to begin with had helped that decision along- and the long absent Master of Bag End was happy to once more be able to relax in comfort.

"Bilbo! I have found the most interesting things while you were chatting with those unimportant people!" Sliding from his chair once more Bilbo went to have a look at this 'discovery' that Smaug had made.

Really now, he had already 'discovered' Bilbo's pots and pans, his linen closet and his feather bed. What more could the Dragon- who he knew had never been in a Man sized body before and so had never seen these things or handled these things before now- have uncovered.

"That's a book, Smaug."

"Yes, I know that. But this one has pictures of flowers in it and tells about their meanings and uses! And that one there has maps!" Shaking his head over Smaug's childish delight at learning new things- Bilbo was just glad that he had taken to hoarding knowledge in place of treasure now- and settled down to go through his library one book at a time with his Dragon.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Thorin sat at his desk signing all the papers that Balin said needed a signature and reading all the reports Balin said he needed to read himself. With a sigh the King Under the Mountain thought- and not for the first time- that the only reason that Balin was not himself the King was because he had been too smart to want the job.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly the King picked up the housing report- the Mountain was almost completely restored now since it hadn't been too badly damaged in the first place and would soon be able to fully house all the Dwarves who wanted to live there again- when a welcome distraction came along in the form of his nephew Kili.

"Uncle Thorin!" The youth cried as ran into the room.

"Yes, Kili? What is it?" Waving a piece of paper around his head the young brunette almost couldn't answer in his excitement.

"It's Bilbo! He's getting married and we're all invited!" Not letting his dismay at those words show, Thorin mustered a smile and clapped his nephew on the shoulder.

"That is excellent news, we will be sure to attend." Beaming like mad, Kili took off to inform everyone else of this wonderful news, never looking back or seeing Thorin's face fall into a dismayed frown.

Bilbo was getting married and he would need to attend for three reasons: to show his support of his friend, to prove that Smaug was no longer a threat to Dwarven kind and out to steal their gold again and to let Bilbo know that he always had a place in Erebor to call home if he ever needed it.

Perking up at the thought of Bilbo coming to live in Erebor once his marriage to the Dragon failed, Thorin attacked his paperwork with a new passion. Just thinking about how long it would take for Bilbo to come running to him for solace made him smile.

After all, how long could one little Hobbit stand to live with a Dragon anyway?

)

_AN2: One more chapter to go, and that's when Thorin's question will be answered. See you then!_


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Last chapter everyone- yeah, I'm sad it's over too. This chapter is different from the ones before it- you'll see what I mean- and I hope everyone enjoys it._

_I just want to thank everyone that has Reviewed, Followed and/or Favorited this story, every single one has meant a great deal to me. Thank you all! _

**Disclaimer: This is no more mine than it is yours.**

Feeling a pair of eyes on the back of his head Bilbo spoke without bothering to turn around.

"I happen to like my grey hairs, thank you, so you can just stop staring and plotting to erase them right now."

"But-"

"I said no, Smaug! You DO remember what happened last time you refused to take my 'no' as final, don't you?" He could just _feel _Smaug pouting at the reminder.

"Yes. It was a hundred years ago and you went and joined the army and got yourself shot."

"Several armies, in fact- you can't stay in just one for a hundred years and not get odd looks- as well as getting a few medical degrees, and getting shot was hardly my goal; but at least you remembered this time, so that's something." There was silence for a time, but Bilbo knew his husband well enough to know that this argument was hardly over.

"I can fix your shoulder along with your hair, you know." And there it was, the real reason behind his sudden fixation on the few sparse grey hairs mixed with his normally golden ones.

"And I'm still saying no, Smaug! You've already put enough of your blood in me to slow my aging to a crawl, make me near unkillable and boost my height up to very unHobbit like standards- even went so far as to round my ears without consulting me, which I am still bitter about thank you- so if I say I want to stay the way I am for a while longer then you will just have to live with it."

"Fine. Just don't come crawling to me for comfort next time it rains and your shoulder starts hurting again." Smaug then threw himself down on the sofa and faced the wall, giving a full body pout to show his displeasure.

"Alright, I won't. I'll go talk to Gandalf- or is his name Mycroft now?" Bilbo said with a smirk, knowing just the reaction his words would get.

He wasn't disappointed.

"You wouldn't."

"He is always after me to go on another adventure, you know." Shooting up to a sitting position, Smaug began to rant against the 'no good Hobbit stealer!'.

"That pathetic old-" Pounding steps on their stairs interrupted what Smaug was about to say, and the steps were quickly followed by a silver-haired man in a suit who nodded at Bilbo before turning to Smaug on the sofa.

"There's been another one." Smaug perked up.

"What's different?"

"She left a note." Anyone who knew him could see the glimmer of excitement in Smaug's piercing eyes.

"Alight, we'll catch a cab and be along shortly." With a wave the Dragon dismissed the Man from his presence.

"Thanks, mate. John." Nodding his departure, Detective Inspector Lestrade of New Scotland Yard made his exit; and in his wake Smaug jumped up and punched the air in joy.

"Yes! Four serial suicides. It's Christmas! And we're not done talking about this." Smirking at his husbands back, Bilbo- John- argued back just to be stubborn.

"Yes we are, Sm-Sherlock. I said no, remember?"

"Irrelevant." With a long-suffering yet happy sigh Bilbo followed his Dragon out the door and into their newest lives as John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.

Bilbo knew he would eventually give in to his husband of the last several thousand years, but he would hold out as long as he could. Make him work for it.

Who knows, maybe he could even get another wedding out of it. And he did so love standing up in front of everyone and declaring his eternal love for his mate, even if Smaug did find it boring to repeat the same ceremony every few centuries he would eventually agree.

Even if it wasn't for the chance to erase all of Bilbo's battle scars and signs of aging he would agree just for the honeymoon, he did so love being socially required to hoard all of his husband's time and attention for several uninterrupted weeks.

_)_

_AN.2: Hey there! Go check out Sierra Steinbrecher on YouTube, she made an audio recording of 'To Save a Hobbit' and I so recommend giving it a listen! _


End file.
